Shield Inc: Saved by the Lunatic (Pt 1)
by DeansDirtyDeeds
Summary: AU! Shield Inc. is a Manhattan based security company, run by three former NAVY SEALS. Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins provide security for yourself, your home and your data. When a young woman stumbles over corrupt cops it is Dean Ambrose, the wildcard and lunatic of the company to provide security for her. But how can a guy without anything to live for keep her safe?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the WWE characters, they are owned by WWE.

I do own the O/Cs Lilly, Claire and Danielle!

English is not my native tongue, so there will be mistakes (mostly grammar mistakes) so please put that into consideration when reviewing this story.

This story is a three part deal.

Every guy will have his own story, but there will always be a lot of Dean in it.

This story is **AU (alternate universe)**, but some wrestling character pop up here and there and there will be some references, cleverly placed I might add. :) If you don't like AU stories, please don't read it, thanks.

**Shield Inc.: Saved by the Lunatic**

If Lilliana "Lilly" McFadden would have known that this day would change her life at a future point she would have maybe paid more attention to herself. She would have maybe exchanged the blouse with the little coffee stint for a clean one before throwing her jacket over it, and maybe she would have spent more time in the bathroom to style her blonde hair, instead of putting it in a messy bun and maybe she would have applied more make up. But as things went, Lilly was late and she grabbed her keys and ran out the door in her uncomfortable shoes with the little heel. She was tall enough, a good 5'10, she didn't need heels to push her. And these things were uncomfortable as hell.

And it was difficult to run in them to catch her subway train in time.

It only rolled in every ten minutes and ten minutes were crucial for her today because she had not a minute to spare because she overslept.

So she ran down the street along the high office buildings to the next subway station.

In front of a high sky scraper she secretly called The Ebony Tower, it was black from top to bottom, she was checking her phone for the time. Just 5 more minutes. She would make it. The station was just ahead of her and even if it was busy she should reach the platform just in time.

"Yes, yes, yes." She chanted to herself and suddenly ran into something hard and solid. She almost dropped down on her ass but a set of firm hands grabbed her around the waist and steadied her.

"Easy, Ma'am." a deep voice said and the solid object, another man in a dark suit looked at her surprised.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned and only now as he turned towards her did she realize that his hair was not deep brown but had a blonde streak on the right side of his head.

"I am…yes…sorry…I am in a hurry, I didn't pay attention."

She glanced over her shoulder to identify the owner of the strong set of hands that saved her from hitting the pavement.

The man behind her was tall and broad shouldered, she could see that even though he was wearing a suit as well. His hair was one color, deep, midnight black and he wore a beard just like the man she had bumped into. But his eyes were grey where as Mr _Solid as a brick wall_ had dark eyes.

"Thank you for saving me Sir. I…I am really late. Sorry, I will pay better attention next time. Sorry for bumping into you." She apologized to the two toned man and he just smiled. "It's alright. I can take a bump, don't worry. You said you were in a hurry, so you better hurry darling."

Lilly smiled. "Yes. Sorry and thanks." She addressed both men again and hurried down the street to catch her train.

"Picking up girls again?" someone drawled lazily and the two men who just had the little incident with the beautiful blonde woman turned around.

"Shut up." The two toned guy said and the other one went between them.

"Seth…" he addressed Mr _Solid as a brick wall_. "Dean." He turned to the newcomer whose eyes were hidden mostly by his reddish-blonde hair in his eyes. "No fighting before the meeting, alright? And where is your suit Dean?" Mr _Firm Hands_ looked Dean up and down. He wore a leather jacket, beat up blue jeans and a black T-Shirt.

"Don't get you knickers in a twist Roman, I have the suit in my office. And I would have already changed if you two wouldn't pick up random girls off of the street at 8 in the morning."

With that he walked past his friends and business partners inside the Ebony Tower.

They followed and Roman held the door open for Seth, admiring their logo on the main entrance door again. Like every morning.

It had a black background, a symbolic silver shield, lined in blue and in the middle was a three headed hound showing his teeth. Above the hound the name of the company was written in bold letters:

**SHIELD Inc.**

4 years ago the three former Navy Seals Seth Rollins, Roman Reigns and Dean Ambrose left the army and built up this security company which provided safety for all the things one could hold dear to his heart. Life, Buildings, Art, Data. You name it, and The Shield provided the safety measures.

Seth Rollins, the two toned man Lilly just ran into was an expert in martial arts and his field of expertise was making your home, your office or anything else safe. Home alarms, security for art galleries, even the security for the little corner super market, Seth provided his clients with state of the art security measures.

Dean Ambrose, the rough guy in jeans was a weapons expert and acted mostly as a bodyguard for hire, but he often was missing for weeks as he still did Black Ops work for the US government.

Roman Reigns, the head and face of the company to the outside world, was a computer specialist. He helped companies updating their firewalls but he also assisted Seth when it came to making a home safe and he helped out Dean on bodyguard duties with intel.

All three of them were highly trained fighters and their years together in the NAVY had formed a strong bond between these three men who couldn't be more different.

They called themselves brothers because in their hearts and minds they were tight like brothers.

They trusted each other with their lives. They run this company and it was a huge success in this unsafe world, that's why they hired over 30 ex military guys by now and sat more often than not in their offices rather than being out in the field. Seth and Roman could handle this, Dean on the other hand was restless by heart and with 33 he didn't want to waste behind a safe desk. He wanted to be out there, feeling the adrenaline rush through his veins.

So putting on this monkey suit for the next meeting with a prospect client was harder for him than going without sleep for 72 hours waiting for his target to come out of hiding.

That's why he wore a sour face when he entered the conference room where Seth and Roman were already talking strategy.

"Hey Dean, you look good." their receptionist Claire, the good heart of their company, and their secret weapon at the front desk complimented him with an easy smile.

"Aren't you complimenting the wrong guy?" he asked and Claire blushed and her eyes looked over at Seth who was deep into conversation with Roman.

"You are an asshole Ambrose. I asked you to keep it to yourself. I wonder how you will fare when your suit isn't in your office next time you text me at three in the morning to pick it up from the dry cleaners where it was for 4 month. I wonder how you even remembered where it was."

Claire brushed a mahogany hair strand behind her ear. Dean Ambrose was a dick, he was bark and teeth most of the time, but he loved the two men behind her, one of them she loved as well, but she didn't have the guts to tell him. She rather faced off with the devil of the company, it felt that much safer.

"You should tell him, fuck him, and get it over with. Those puppy dog eyes you throw his way won't work, he is too blind and too stupid to notice. Trust me, I have known him for 15 years, you have to be blunt or he won't get it."

Ambrose grabbed a cup of coffee and left Claire behind, joining his partners.

"What a dick…" Claire mumbled and left the room to return to her front desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 already. I wanted to give you a chance to see what this will be all about!**

**Thank you for your reviews so far!**

Bella315: I love your constant feedback on my work, all you little pointers and I love your heartfelt enthusiasm. Thank you!

Rossi's Lil Devil: Cool, I like your nick! Love the show but have to catch up on it! Interaction between Dean and Lilly start at this chapter and there will be more soon!

MulishaMaiden: There will be tactical gear at one point, hehe. Stay tuned. Seth as a computer guy was too obvious for me, plus he is the martial arts specialist. Roman wouldn't have had a job then. So he got the e-division. Can you imagine his big hands typing on a tiny keyboard? hihi.

CharismasXe: Then Dean really made a memorable first impression since he had like two sentences. But thanks! He has to say more in this chapter. :)

**Chapter 2**

Two weeks ago Lilly met the two handsome suits for the first time. And during these past days she ran into them a couple of times. Seth was always grinning, stepping out of the way with a grand gesture and Roman nodded at her politely.

When their paths crossed in front of the little kiosk right on the sidewalk in front of the office building they would share a word or two. That's how she learned that their names were Seth and Roman, and every now and then they had a third guy with them called Dean who never smiled and never even looked twice at her.

Lilly was stopping today at the kiosk for a coffee and a newspaper.

"I swear I had the 5 bucks in my pockets. Hold on." And she opened her handbag to look for her purse instead.

Behind her were several impatient people waiting for her to pay and leave, she could feel their angry eyes on her back.

"It was just here…wait…" she mumbled and was getting anxious.

"Pay or leave." Someone said and she turned around to come face to face with this Dean guy.

Before she had the chance to reply something Seth cut in and put 5 bucks on the counter.

"I pay for the lady." he said generously. Lilly looked at him. "Thank you…but…" "You can pay me back anytime. Now hurry or Dean here freaks out. I swear he was the inspiration behind the Snickers Diva ads. "

Lilly glanced at the guy with the unruly hair behind her. His icy blue eyes were not looking at her but she could see the resentment and contained anger about this behind them just as clearly. She didn't dare to laugh about Seth comment.

Grabbing her coffee and paper and she turned to Seth. "Thank you, I will pay you back the day after tomorrow. I will have to take my car tomorrow. But I won't forget!"

Before she had the chance to properly step aside Dean muscled his way into her place and pushed her away which earned him a slap on the head from Seth.

"Watch it Dick." he scolded his friend.

"My turn, she needs to leave." He mumbled and put the newspaper, a pack of Lucky Strikes, bubble gum and a Snickers bar on the counter and paid with a 20 Dollar bill promptly.

By the time the transaction was finished Lilly had already left.

Good, he didn't like her for some reason, and he didn't like the way his friends treated her. All friendly. Especially Seth. The guy was just too friendly sometimes.

"I bet you 5 that you can kiss your money goodbye." Dean challenged him on the way in and Seth took the bait.

"She will return the money, and you will pay me as well Ambrose." Seth promised darkly.

The next day Lilly took her car to work. She would have to work late and she didn't like it to use the subway after 8 pm. She just didn't feel safe at that time of night alone in the subway.

She parked at a parking garage right across from her office and went inside.

Today her work load was heavy. Two meetings, the last at 6 pm and it could last for hours.

It was later than she expected it to be, after 9 pm and it was raining outside.

Thank God she had packed a pair of sneakers in her bag. She put them on after this long day and instantly felt better. With her sneakers she jogged through the rain and went inside the parking garage. Her car was at level 4 and to her annoyance she had to find out that the elevator was broken.

Her phone in one hand, checking her e-mails, she walked up the stairs and opened the door to the 4th floor.

When she opened it she could immediately hear voices. Two or three.

"Turn around fucker. We will make it look like you attacked us, resisted us when we wanted to take you in and we had to use our weapons on you. Such a shame."

Lilly became really quiet. Just around the corner she could make out two uniformed police officers and they had a guy cornered who had his hands up already but his back was to them.

"I swear I will say nothing. Please. Let me go. No one believes me anyways. I am a junkie, people give a damn.

Instantly, like she knew she had to do this, Lilly turned the video function on her phone on and pointed it to the scene.

The guy turned around, he was shaking like a leaf.

"It is such a shame. If you would have just kept your mouth shut about our circle in the first place. But no, you had to blare out to your friends how you are working for us. Look guys, I work for the police, I am untouchable. Well, you are not. We really hate to do this to you but we have to send out a message." the one cop said and the other one fired three shots into the guy's chest. As he went down he saw Lilly, looked directly into her eyes and she gasped.

Loud enough for the cops to hear. They spun around and saw her near the stairwell.

Lilly reacted instantly.

She ran for her life. These were rogue cops. They would finish her as well and make sure her body would never be discovered.

So she ran, faster than ever in her whole life.

She made it out of the parking garage and turned left to the subway. It was her only chance.

When she could make it there in 2 minutes she would get on the train…

Her pursuers where hot on her heels and she ran down the stairs, put her card through the automatic doors and ran.

She reached the platform and slid into the train just in time before the doors closed. The train started to go slowly and the two cops reached the platform and were banging at the door now looking directly at her. But she also looked directly at them.

The train drove off and she knew when they reached for their radios that she needed to get off this train and change routes. So she slipped out at the next stop and changed to the line that would bring her home.

Her heart was beating like a hundred miles an hour. One thing she knew, she couldn't trust cops. They were crooked, and she had no way to tell if others were on their side, and telling them her story she would be screwed. She had to find help elsewhere.

With shaking hands she picked up her phone again and send the video to three of her email accounts. That was the only thing that would probably ensure her safety. They didn't know she filmed them.

When she reached her home station and got out she ducked her head afraid of the security cameras everywhere. The busy main street was almost empty this time of night and when she passed the Ebony Tower she stopped. She couldn't go home.

They would look for her. Check all the cars at Level 4, cross reference the data with her license. See her picture. Find her. Go to her home.

She couldn't go there. The many crime TV series seemed to pay off now. Maybe she was too paranoid but maybe not.

Lilly tried the doors to the Ebony Tower but it was locked up. Well, imagine that at 10 pm. So she had to hide out somewhere till the morning. Because Seth and Roman, they worked for this security company right here. Shield Inc. She trusted them enough to tell them her story. She just had to stay alive until morning.

And it was still raining…

She went into one of the alleys nearby, checked the nearest dumpster, full of shredded papers, thank God, and climbed in closing the lit.

Shaking so badly that her teeth clashed against each other she hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes.

Having just witnessed a murder and being hunted by the police was so surreal to her. Checking the video just to remind herself that it was indeed real she closed her eyes again and tried to find some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lilly woke up around 7.30 am. Every bone in her body hurt and she was cold and looked probably miserable.

She climbed out of the dumpster, made sure no paper was left on her and prayed that the Ebony Tower was open. That one of the guys, Seth or Roman, were already there.

With shaky legs and a ducked head she walked inside…the doors were open! Almost weeping with relief she went to the elevators and pressed the button for the offices of Shield Inc.

When she stepped out the floor was busy already. Walking up to the front desk where a young and very pretty auburn haired woman ruled her little kingdom, she cleared her throat but nothing came out. The woman looked up at her and smiled reassuringly.

"Hi, I'm Claire. How can we help you?"

"I….need…to talk to your boss." Lilly pressed out. Her voice was hoarse and she was feeling sick all of a sudden.

"Which one? We have the big, responsible Samoan Boss, the ninja puppy Boss, or the dick Boss." Claire said.

Lilly just stared at her blankly. "I'll get you Seth. Come on."

She grabbed the other woman by the arm and walked with her to one of the meeting rooms.

Only now did she realize that the woman was shaking and her clothes were damp.

Sometimes women came in here looking for help from abusive husbands. Seth was usually the best one to talk to them. Or Roman. Never Dick…Dean. Damn it, she really had to stop calling him Dick Ambrose in her mind.

"Sit down. I will get you a coffee. Seth will be here any minute. Relax, nothing will happen to you here. I promise." She touched the shoulder of the blonde woman and left.

In the hallway she ran into Seth and Roman.

"We have a situation. A woman walked in here. Looking for any one of you guys. She looks shaken, is wet from last night's rain and her eyes dart around looking for danger behind every corner." Claire explained and Seth and Roman shared a look.

They opened the door to the meeting room and found a flinching Lilly there.

"Lilly." Roman said and turned to Claire.

"Get Ambrose in here asap. And get her some coffee and a towel." He ordered and Claire was already on her way as Roman and Seth entered the room.

Lilly was shaking now like a leaf, like the guy that was killed last night.

Roman pulled out a chair across from her and sat down really slowly not wanting to scare her anymore. She was not hurt, not that he could see anyways. But she was an emotional wreck and her eyes looked around wildly, like a trapped animal. Scared to death.

Seth got down in front of her and tried to get her attention without touching her.

"Hey Lilly. It's Seth. You are safe here. It's okay. Relax. Whatever it is, say it, we can help."

Lilly's blue eyes focused on his face. "Something happened last night…" she told him with a hoarse voice, not more than a whisper and Roman balled his hands into fists, thinking about _WHAT_ had happened to her. He had one or two good ideas and if that would be true he would kill that son of a bitch himself.

"Something…"

Before she could add more the door burst open and a ranting Dean Ambrose walked in in street clothes. His two business partner wore their usual suits.

"What the hell man, there was no meeting…" his eyes fell on Lilly who shuddered when she saw him and moved away further from him, as much as her chair would allow it.

Dean might be an asshole but he knew someone in trouble when he saw one, and he knew that he scared the crap out of Lilly. He shut the door quietly and walked to the back of the room without anyone telling him to do it. The three founders of the Shield understood each other without words. Like it was clearly Seth who could come close to Lilly, Roman had to stay at a safe distance for now, and Dean had to become one of the shadows at the wall.

"Lilly. Look at me. No one will hurt you in here. Not as long as we are in this room with you. We will all give our lives protecting you." Seth saw her side glance at Ambrose. "Yes, even he will put his body on the line for you. Tell us what happened to you."

Again they were interrupted by a very quiet but very efficient Claire. She placed a cup of coffee in front of Lilly and put a towel over her shoulders. Then she was out again.

Lilly wrapped the towel like a protective blanket around herself and looked at Seth.

"I was with my car yesterday. It was late. I walked into the parking garage and there were two cops. They had a guy cornered, made him turn around to face them and then they killed him." She talked faster than normally just wanting to get everything off her chest.

Roman and Dean shared a look in the background. Crooked cops, assholes.

"I have everything on video. But they saw me. They chased me. I hid in a dumpster the whole night, came her. I thought that the police isn't safe. I couldn't tell who is safe…" A silent tear ran down her cheek and Seth brushed it away with his thumb.

"That was smart. It was good you came to us. You said you have everything on video. Can we have your phone?"

Lilly nodded, sniffing now and put her phone in Seth hands. He gave it to Roman who walked up to the TV in the room and opened a wall panel, where electronics were stored. He connected the phone to the TV and searched for the video.

"Can you look at it again?" Seth asked concerned and Lilly nodded.

So Roman hit Play and the three army veterans stared at the footage. It wasn't HD quality but it was good enough. Once Roman was done with it, it would be more than good.

They could see that this was not probable cause but murder. And the cops would hunt Lilly down to protect themselves. The way they talked about a circle suggested more crooked cops involved.

Dean looked grim. When he hated one thing it were cops who sold off to crime. He couldn't stand them. They were supposed to be the good guys and now a woman was sitting here, afraid for her life, afraid to be murdered by the police. Fucking great justice system they had. Sometimes he was glad that he worked outside the system every once in a while.

"Could you identify them?" Roman asked. "Yes, but they also can identify me. They probably have my name by now."

Dean shoved his phone into Romans line of sight. An APB was out for one Lilliana McFadden, wanted for the murder of Henry James.

Dean shoved his phone back in his pocket. They were hiding a murder suspect now. Not that he gave a damn. Seth looked at him questioningly and Dean nodded. They understood each other without words.

"Okay, here is what we will do. I will talk to my friend at the District Attorney's Office, Seth you will go talk to the Chief of Police that he has a problem in his ranks. And you Dean will get Lilly to a safe house."

Lilly looked at Seth and then at Dean.

"No police! And I want to stay here, or with Seth." She added not caring if she hurt Dean's feelings for voicing her fear of going with him.

"Lilly. The chief is an old friend. He has the highest rank and I promise you he is clean. You have to go with Dean because Dean and the Chief, they don't get along. Trust me. He will keep you safe and we will figure this out. Be brave just a little longer." Seth squeezed her shoulder encouragingly.

"I will keep you safe Lilly. I will give my life for you. I promise. You can count on me, I know how to do my job." Dean said from across the room.

Lilly studied him. His job. That was all he would do. "I can't even pay you." "Don't worry about that right now. Go with Dean. We will meet you two in 5 at the parking garage. We will leave together." Seth explained. His partners understood. A coy. In case they tracked her here.

Dean walked slowly over to Lilly and extended his hand to her. She didn't take it but followed him out after a last glance at Seth and Roman.

Seth and Roman exchanged a look. "Will we release the video to the press?" Seth asked Roman and he shrugged. "Talk to the Chief first. Maybe he wants to handle the situation differently. If he gives us no other option we can put a little heat on the police. But for now, let's try to work together on this."

Seth nodded. "But he better changes that APB to Alive or I hit the send button right in front of his eyes."

In his office Dean shut the door and walked past a fidgeting Lilly.

"Pull off your blouse." he told her and she gasped.

He didn't react and pulled a safety vest out of one of the cabinets.

"Put it on, I have to secure it. You can't wear it over your clothes or they go for the head immediately. And that is something we don't want. So it is either blouse off or bullet in the head, your choice." He placed the vest on the couch in front of Lilly and grabbed a couple of things from his desk and put them in a backpack.

He opened one of the looked drawers of his desk still ignoring Lilly.

Lilly looked at the vest. She didn't want to die, but she didn't want to stand there in only her bra in front of the meanest, coldest, vicious and scariest man she had ever seen. But she didn't want to die even more so she stripped off her jacket and her blouse and pulled the vest over her head. It pissed her of a little bit but that was good. Her fear subsided and she felt calmer. She was in good hands here. They would protect her.

Before she could even ty to secure the vest herself Dean was there, closing the velcros with minimal moves that told her that he had done this a thousand times already. What he probably never did before was brush his knuckles over her rib cage in the process. But he didn't even hesitate from the touch so she just closed her eyes and let it happen.

"Blouse can be put back on. I am done here in a minute."

He opened a wall panel and pulled out two burner cell phones, and gave one to Lilly.

"Press one and you have my cell. Press two and you have Claire. You can trust her."

Lilly nodded and put the cell in the pocket of her trousers.

"Okay, let's go. I put your stuff in the backpack." He explained when she looked at her discarded bag.

Dean walked with her to one of the private elevators in the back and rode with her down to the parking garage. Down there waited three black Escalades. Seth and Roman were already in their vehicles.

"I will call you in 2. Have results boys. This can get ugly really fast." Dean told them and they nodded.

To Lilly he said: "You go in the back and stay low. You move when I tell you. You don't ask questions." Lilly wanted to protest but Dean raised a hand. "Your life could depend on it. You have to trust me to keep you safe. Let's go."

After securing his cargo safely in the back they drove off together, all taking different routes.

Dean drove the car east. He checked the mirrors every now and then and relaxed after a bit.

"We are not being followed. Relax." He could feel the tension radiating off of Lilly with every fiber of his body.

After his comment the blonde woman took in a deep breath and calmed.

"Where are we going?" she asked and Dean was pleased that her voice was almost back to normal. Only a little stressed and strained but no longer panicked and hoarse like at the office.

"You will see. Listen, we will change vehicles in a little bit. Get ready, we only have like ten seconds to switch."

As Dean said that a black Honda motorcycle cut in before him carrying two passengers. The motorcycle blocked him and slowed him down driving from left to right and vice versa.

"What is that?" Lilly asked and a hint of panic was back in her voice as they neared a tunnel.

They drove in at a slow speed thanks to the motorcycle until Dean took the chance to get off the street at an emergency turnout.

The motorcycle stopped right in front of them.

"That's our new ride. Hurry Lilly." he ordered and grabbed his backpack and hopped out of the running car.

He helped Lilly out and pulled her towards the motorcycle by the arm. The rider pressed the helmet in Dean's hands and his copilot, a beautiful brunette put her helmet on Lilly's head.

"How long do you want to grow that beard Bryan? I can't believe Brie is okay with this." Dean told the shorter man in front of him.

"I am." the woman called Brie said and smiled.

Dean put his helmet on and opened the visor. "Give them a run for their money. "he instructed the couple and they both grinned. "Brie couldn't say no to a free ride to Martha's Vineyard." With that they walked to the car and Dean got on the motorcycle.

"Hop on doll." he ordered Lilly and she climbed on awkwardly. "Hold on tight." he instructed and gunned the engine of the motorcycle to get out of the tunnel quickly. Before they drove out he slowed a little, matching the speed they drove in with, his friend Bryan behind him. Once out he sped again, flipping Bryan off. Their clothes matched enough so no robot camera would catch the change only trained eyes would. But it was enough for now.

Dean drove to one of the not so nice parts of town and entered the parking space of a motel which offered rooms by the hour.

"Wait here, don't take the helmet off." he ordered Lilly and went inside to pay. The guy at the reception didn't even look up from his TV, only raised a hand to take the cash and press a key in Dean's hand. When he walked out Lilly's eyes were on him he could feel it even though she still wore the helmet.

"Tell me he didn't..."she said and her voice was muted by the protective gear over her head. Dean grinned. It was the first time she saw him grin, all the other times his face was either guarded, pissed or angry. For a while she thought he was incapable of any other expression especially when she was around. Then he always looked grim.

Dean had his helmet off already and could talk more easily.

"Jerking off? Yes he was. Well doll, welcome to your new home. "

He opened the door to room 15 and let her in. He closed the door behind them, locked it and drew the curtains in front of the window.

Next he checked the closet and the little bathroom.

"While you are in there wash your hands!" Lilly called out to him and really, a moment later she heard water running and Dean returned drying his hands on his jeans.

Lilly stood in the middle of the room still wearing the helmet.

"You can take that off doll." he said and put his backpack on the bed going through it.

Lilly took the helmet off and put it on the desk. By now she was running only on adrenaline and nerves and she wanted nothing more than some food, a shower and a set of new clothes.

Dean must have noticed her fatigue because after putting a handgun under the mattress he turned towards Lilly.

"Listen doll. I'll go and grab us some food and some clothes for you. While I am gone you open that door for no one. Not a living soul. Not even Seth or Roman. When someone is at the door you go into the bathroom, lock the door, climb in the tub and call me. I am only 3 minutes away alright? And you use this if you have to."

He put a small automatic weapon in her hands. "Click the safety off and fire in the general direction."

He noticed how she weighted the gun in her hand. She was interested but not petrified to have a gun in her hand.

"I was on a shooting range with one of my exes a couple of times. I think I can manage. Listen when you get me clothes...I will need some underwear as well."

She blushed and Dean tried his hardest to keep his poker face on. "Sure. You're a 36...B?"

Lilly nodded surprised. "Yes and a size 10 and M. Look, I know we didn't have the best start but...thank you."

Nodding thoughtfully Dean grabbed his backpack. "It's fine. We fight injustice doll. That's what we do. What is happening to you is a big injustice in my book. It's cool."

Lilly fell down on the back and watched him turn the lock on the front door when she remembered something. "Why do you keep calling me doll?"

Turning around with a smirk he said "Because you look like a freaking Barbie doll." and with that he left to quickly run the errands.

Dean returned 20 minutes later and found Lilly asleep on the bed. She needed rest but she also needed food and to get out of those damp clothes more.

"Wake up." he said loudly without much pretense and she jolted upright terrified until her eyes focused on him.

"Here. You need to eat and take a shower, change your clothes. You can sleep for an hour after that." He pressed a sandwich into her hand and a plastic bag.

Lilly carried everything into the bathroom and locked the door.

Hungrily she ate the sandwich with just four bites and emptied the plastic bag on the toilet seat. There was a blue jeans, a black t-shirt, black bra and panties as well as black socks. She couldn't keep her mouth shut so she called: "Is there a reason everything is black?"

The door was not solid or soundproof so Dean could hear her perfectly.

"The jeans are blue. You better match my style that way."

Lilly shook her head and grabbed the bottle of all in one shower gel and shampoo and took a quick shower. She tried her hardest not to look into the shower too much because it wasn't exactly clean and she hoped she didn't catch something here.

After the shower she felt a little more alive and she put on her new clothes, surprisingly everything fit well, he surely had a good eye and a good brain that he remembered everything. Leaving her hair to dry by itself she walked back into the room. Dean sat near the front window, watching the parking space below through a little gap.

He threw her another sandwich and she didn't even complain about the way he threw it at her she just tore through like the first one and grabbed one of the water bottles on the desk to drink the half of it in just one gulp.

"Don't you eat anything?" Lilly asked now because the trash can was empty except for her sandwich wrapper.

"I ate on the way. I am good. Sleep a bit."

He didn't even turn around towards her. Lilly sighed and plopped down on the bed again suddenly wide awake. She grabbed the remote and switched on the little TV. The volume was way up and suddenly loud moans filled the room. She had switched on a porno. Embarrassed she zapped forward but there was porn everywhere. She turned the TV off again quickly.

"This is a motel paid by the hour. You don't get any other entertainment here. Its better anyways you don't have to see the news." Dean commented still not looking at her. He was either taking his job very seriously or he didn't want to look at her. Period.

"Why? What is happening now? Give it to me straight Dean, it is my life after all."

Only now he turned on his chair and eyed her. "They put out an APB for you. You are wanted for the murder of that guy. We are taking care of this as we speak but it might take some time. Crooked cops work in groups and they need to find everyone involved. The Chief might not be able to call off the man hunt right away in order to find all the traitors. But he already switched the APB it to wanted alive so they will not gun you down. Which I wouldn't let happen anyways, so don't worry." He stopped and looked at her. "Where is your vest?" he asked annoyed now and got up and walked into the bathroom picking it up off the floor.

"This might save your life you should not throw it away so carelessly. Take it with you all the time." Lilly noticed the anger in his voice and how much he tried to contain it.

"Sorry it was just so uncomfortable. I will wear it. I promise."

She put it beside her on the bed.

"What will be the next move?"

"We will find out in an hour. Listen if you can't sleep at least close your eyes, calm down, get some rest. This isn't over Lilly, this is just getting started and you need every ounce of strength you have."

Lilly nodded, he gave it to her straight just like she asked. "Thank you Dean." she mumbled and put her head on the pillow and shut her eyes. Dean returned to his post and 5 minutes later she was asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Seth arrived at Cop Central downtown and parked his car in one of the designated spots for visitors. Climbing out of his SUV he closed the buttons of his jacket and walked in like he owned the place. He took the elevator to the top floor and walked over to the front desk.

"Hello Mary, I am here to talk to the Chief. Do you think he has a minute?" the grey haired woman was pudding in his hands. "I will have to check. Hold on." She called her boss and was happy to announce to Seth that he could walk right in but had to make it quick.

Seth walked into the office of the Chief of Police. The man had salt and pepper hair, cut short, military style and was slightly overweight. But he was a cop down to the bone. Currently he was rummaging through some files on his desk and didn't look up when Seth closed the door behind himself. Only when he locked it the other man looked up and stopped going through his files. He held up a finger and pressed a button under his desk.

"Now we can talk freely. What brings you here son?"

Colby walked over to the visitor chairs, opened his jacket and sat down.

"You have crooked cops in your ranks father." he said without any further introduction. He shoved a cell phone over the desk and the chief pressed play and watched silently. "I just issued an APB for this woman. Dead or alive."

"You might want to change it to alive. We need to get those bastards. There are more. She is willing to testify, she can identify them. It is more than enough to put them away but you need to catch the whole cell."

The chief looked at his son. "It is unnerving when you voice my thought before I even had them. But you are right. I want all of them not just these two goons. Where is the woman?"

"Safe with Dean." The chief snorted. "No one is safe in the company of that lunatic fringe."

"He is one of the few guys I trust with my life. She is safe but we have to handle this quickly. Rogue cops do anything to stay clear of prosecution."

"Agreed. I want to meet with that woman, hear it from her and we have to put her in protective custody."

Seth shook his head. "No way. We handle her security. Roman is talking to ADA Bishop as we speak. We will set up a meeting. I will text you when and where. You will come alone. And get Internal Affairs (IA) on this case asap."

Seth got up and walked to the door. "If she gets in the line of fire because your cops are shooting to kill you might have some casualties as well. This is just a warning because the lunatic fringe as you call him will happily gun down your boys and there is nothing anybody can do about that. So you better make sure it gets through to everybody that she is wanted _alive. _If not, that video will go public and will spread like a wildfire. Get on it and I will keep this under wraps."

With that Seth left the precinct and contacted Roman.

Roman Reigns was a bull of a man, easily 6'3 and 265 pounds of muscle. The guys often made fun of him when he worked on his Laptop which was tiny compared to him. But he reminded them gladly that he was also the powerhouse of their little three man band and drilled them into the ground during their sparring sessions. They trained hard, not holding back and they were in fantastic shape. He and Seth just choose to change the lifestyle to a little securer settings where as Dean acted out more and more seeking danger along the way.

Heads turned when he walked through the grand hall of the courthouse. He scanned the masses until his silver eyes zeroed in on a petite black haired woman.

"Danielle." he called out and caught up with her. She was a foot shorter than him but what she lacked in size she made up with courage and ambition. In the court and outside of it.

"Roman, I have a busy day. What is it?" her voice sounded annoyed but she knew the Samoan wouldn't come to her unless it was important.

He grabbed her arm and pushed her into a storage closet, closing the door. Really annoyed now she eyed him.

"I really don't have the time for this Roman." "I am not here for a shag." he stated slightly pissed that she thought so little of him. "Watch this." He shoved his phone into her face and she watched the video.

"That woman is wanted for the murder. Now you show me a video that shows two cops gun him down."

"Yes, because she is innocent." "That is not up to you to decide. Where is she, I want to talk to her." _Ahh_ he had her on the hook, the busy schedule was forgotten already.

"She is safe with Dean." Danielle's eyes widened. "I wouldn't even let him babysit my plants Roman. He is crazy I told you that a million times."

Roman sighed. "He is doing a job. He never fails when he does a job. It's his private self that is a fuck up. His business self is the best bodyguard you can wish for. And we sold it to him as a job so she will be fine. I will set up a meeting. You will come alone. These cops have to be stopped Dani. By the DAs office."

"And we will prosecute them if we have enough evidence. I want to talk to her first before I promise you anything more. Call me when the meeting is set up." She turned around on her heel to leave the storage room but Roman grabbed her and pushed her against the wall, kissing her eagerly. Dani responded for a moment until all the memories came crashing down on her again.

She pushed Roman away. "We broke up for a reason Rome. And these booty calls have to end as well. I have work to do." She straightened her skirt, pushed a hand over her hair to check if everything was in place and left the storage space.

Roman leaned back against the wall sighing. His cell phone vibrated and he pulled it out. "Set up a meeting. Call Dean and text me the coordinates." he said into the phone before Seth could say anything. "Rough day at the courthouse?" the two toned man laughed and hung up before Roman finished with his growl.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Dean pulled out his cell and walked into the bathroom to take the call.

"We set up a meeting with the Chief and with Dani. An hour. Café du Monde."

"No. An hour. Warehouse 11 at the warehouse district." Dean vetoed and hung up.

"Doll, wake up, we have a meeting to get to." he called out and Lilly woke up and looked around confused. "With whom?" "Chief of Police and DAs office. They are cool otherwise I wouldn't bring you there. Come on we put that vest back on you and go. I want to scout the place first."

He helped her put the vest on and this time he managed not to touch her.

They walked out with their helmets on and when Lilly climbed onto the motorcycle this time it was much easier. Dean put his backpack on Lilly because he wanted to be free to move and she didn't need to carry it, just ride with it.

She held on to him tighter now and Dean felt her breasts against his back. For a moment he wanted her to let go a bit but when he felt her relax he told himself he did it for her sake that he allowed her to hold him so close.

They drove off and reached the warehouse in less than 5 minutes, the reason why Dean picked this place.

He passed warehouse 11 and drove to one of the taller buildings that surrounded warehouse 11.

After hiding the motorcycle inside he grabbed Lilly's hand and walked with her to the top where he told her to sit down hidden behind the balustrade. He crouched down as well and pulled out his binoculars and checked the surroundings.

"You are paranoid, right?" Lilly asked watching him.

"You are still alive, right?" he countered her question with a question of his own.

Lilly struck her tongue out to his back. "I told you the people we meet are cool. But that doesn't mean I trust cops. They might follow the Chief here. I am rather safe than sorry. You should be, too."

Sighing she pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged her legs. "What is your deal with the police? You hate them, right? Yet you do all this security work. So it is not about protecting people but rather something specific regarding cops."

Dean looked over his shoulder. "It is none of your business. You should only worry about staying alive."

He turned his attention back to the building beneath him and was surprised that Lilly remained quiet until it was almost time for the meet.

She robbed towards him and looked over the balustrade right next to him.

"There is Seth." She exclaimed happily and Dean feared for a moment she would call out to him.

But she remained quiet. Points for her.

Seth down on the ground level left his car, put a gun in his waist band, one he carried already in his shoulder holster and he looked around without being too obvious about it. He used every turn he had to make anyways to look for his partner.

He spotted him and a blonde head on a building about 900 feet away. He closed his jacket buttons and subtle nodded their way, making Dean aware that he saw them.

After that he walked in the building to assess it from the inside.

Roman arrived with Danielle Bishop on his tail a couple of minutes later.

The black haired woman climbed out of her car and talked animatedly to Roman.

"What is their deal?" Lilly whispered. Women were good to pick up on vibes and those two stood so close that there was definitely more to the story. They knew each other intimately.

"Oh doll, you don't want to know." Dean said. And he didn't really want to get into this shit. It was none of his business and he actually didn't care.

"What is this place Roman? Is this a joke?" Dani was angry. Their usual meeting place was a café downtown and not a dump like this.

"It was Dean's choice." Roman apologized while she looked down at her shoes which were dusty already. Her black dress pants didn't fare much better.

"Of course. Since when does this psycho run the show?"

"It is his ward we are talking about here. He is the bodyguard. He calls the shots. Simple as that. And Dani, this is business, keep your thoughts about Dean to yourself."

Dani could tell that Roman was serious about this. And she would be a professional. "Of course. **_I_** will behave, I don't know about **_him_**."

"He will be as well." Roman had used the conversation to walk around Dani to check the place as well and he had spotted Dean and Lilly as well indicating it with a little nod.

Dean chuckled on the roof and Lilly looked at him bewildered. He had his binoculars and she could barely make out the faces.

"The DA, Danielle Bishop. She is not a real fan of me. Neither is the Chief by the way." He explained and put the binoculars away for a second to look at Lilly. "But I know how to do my job. My job is to keep you alive and I will do that."

Lilly nodded. "Good. That is good enough for me." But it hurt being called a job. But why did it hurt? Up until today she hated this man because whenever he was around his two nice friends things went wrong for her or he just snarled in her general direction and stuff.

Up until now though she was safe and she felt like she really could put her life in his hands. Seems like he was just an ass in his personal life but a pro on the job. If that was the case she wanted to keep this strictly business as well if it guaranteed her safety.

Dean tensed and Lilly glanced down. A non-descript sedan rolled to the warehouse and out climbed a man in his sixties. He gave off an aura of authority. And one piece of the puzzle dropped into place. Dean had a problem with authorities because Danielle gave off the same vibe.

Dean checked the surroundings again and once the Chief was inside he grabbed Lilly's hand and walked down to the ground level with her.

Before they left the building he stopped her.

"You stay by my side, no matter what. I will try to always be a little in front of you. Make it easy for me and don't move around too much. Tell them your story. Appeal to Danielle, tell her how scared you are. She will understand. Tell the Chief what happened without putting too many emotions into it. And be quick. I want this over in less than 10 minutes. If we get separated, and that is just a big if, call Claire. She will send help. Don't trust the police, just the Chief. Okay?"

Lilly nodded and before he could walk out she stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Just a second." She pulled a hair band out of her jeans pocket and pulled her hair into a tight bun. "Better. I am ready."

Dean walked her over to the other warehouse. Not wanting to make a noise and announce their entry.

He could hear the voices inside.

"Where is he Seth? It is 5 minutes past 8 pm. I told you he is a fuck up."

"Chief!" Roman growled warningly and the older man just gave him a look.

"What can I say? My watch is broken. Maybe you want to give me your Rolex. I swear the lunatic will take really good care of it." Dean announced walking in from the other side. Lilly was right behind him, shielded from the others by his body.

"And Seth isn't my mom, neither are you. Hello Danielle. You look..." "Dusty." Lilly piped up. She couldn't stand the negativity radiating from the Chief and the ADA towards Dean.

Dean turned around to her smirking. "Dusty. That is the word I was looking for. But enough with the pleasantries. Meet Lilliana McFadden, witness to a murder last night, committed by two cops."

He stepped half a foot aside never giving them a full view of his ward. Seth moved subtly behind Lilly, giving her back cover. Roman took place at her side.

"My name is Danielle Bishop. I am with the DAs office. I saw the footage you took with your phone. It is a good case, one I am willing to build but we still need you to testify against those cops. And where they come from there are more. And they will be gunning for you. So I would understand it if you want to walk away from this."

"She will not be gunned down. Not on my watch Dani, stop scaring her. What I want to know Chief is, how these cops tell the story. There will be police issued bullets in that body. A police gun was fired. How do they explain it?"

"They said they interrupted a fight between the guy and Miss McFadden which was heated. Miss McFadden was able to grab the gun from Officer Thomas and fired blindly at the victim, threatening both officers with said gun until she was able to escape them."

Dean nodded. "Nice story. I am sure you have some stubs with you to test her for gun powder residue, right Chief?" The man curled his lips and nodded pulling out a stub and an evidence bag as well as some gloves.

"Test her." Dean said and nodded towards Lilly to put out her hands. The chief took a sample of both hands and sealed it in the bag under the eyes of Danielle Bishop.

"Good call." She addressed Dean and he didn't even react to the praise.

"Please tell us your version of events now Miss McFadden." The Chief urged and Lilly told them what happened, how she spend the night hiding and how she came to Shield Inc. looking for help.

By the time she was finished Dean was getting restless. This was taking too long.

"Okay, listen. Start you investigation Chief, Dani, prepare a case. If you need to reach Lilly you call your boys. She will not flee the country and she will be available to you. But act quickly we all know how trigger happy cops can be, right?" His blue eyes zeroed in on the Chief.

"We are out." He told his boys and left with Lilly the way they had come in, through the back door, walking behind her now.

Once the door was closed behind them he started to jog and Lilly followed him. "I have a really bad feeling and I want you off the streets asap. Let's go."

Lilly put on the helmet without question, put on the backpack and climbed behind Dean on the motorcycle.

They left the warehouse district and had to wait at a red light on their way to the motel.

Out of a side street rolled a police car. Dean eyed the cop car carefully. Their light went green and he drove by them slowly. Once he had passed them they turned on their siren.

"They figured out our ruse." He called out to Lilly. "Hold on tight, don't let go. Change your weight according to the direction we go in."

Lilly grabbed him harder and it was almost painful. But he was no stranger to pain and with the adrenaline pumping through his veins he didn't feel a thing.

The cops gave chase and followed them through the streets, when they turned to a side street and one cop started to fire at them Dean knew that these guys were crooked cops as well and they would kill them no matter what the warrant said. Dean drove zigzagged down the street and was sure they dodged all the bullets until Lilly's grab became really painful on his chest and she heaved to breathe.

"You got hit. The vest caught it. Breathe in and out in small takes. Hold on just a little longer doll." He shouted and Lilly clapped her hand on his chest, she had understood.

Dean used the next small alley and drove through it, the police car had a hard time following them here and had to slow down. He headed downtown to lose the cops in the traffic. The night fall and the traffic was to their advantage and Dean was able to lose the cop car. But he knew that others cops were looking for them now and he had to get Lilly off the street and fast.

He headed south towards Brooklyn Bridge crossing the old bridge quickly and got lost in the endless streets of Brooklyn. When they reached Crown Heights he slowed down in front of an apartment building.

A group of four young African American men strolled lazily towards them. Dean took off his helmet and the leader of the little group smiled widely showing off a row a pearly white teeth.

"Look who it is. Jon, how is it going?"

Dean just nodded at him and helped Lilly off the bike and immediately checked her back. She really had caught a bullet but her vest prevented her from anything serious. But it would hurt like a bitch. She groaned when she moved.

"Wait. Let me help you." He took off the helmet and turned to the four young men.

"I need your help Charles. I need the bike off the streets for a while. I take it my car is still in one piece?"

Charles touched his heart, looking hurt. "Jon, Bro, we take care of your stuff." He was eying Lilly now.

"She is with me. She is under my protection. Make that known."

"Oh I get you Bro. She is that white chick that killed a cop. Way to go Ma'am."

Dean let them in that believe, it was for the best for now.

"You see a cop snooping around you stall him and give me a call. You do that?"

"Anything for you Jon, you know that. And your lady is safe here, don't worry. I will spread the word. Let me handle the bike while you take care of your lady friend."

Dean pressed the keys in the other man's hand and helped Lilly up the stairs into the building and up to the 4th floor.

"It's nothing much." He mumbled and opened the door to let her in.

Inside he locked the door with various measures and guided Lilly to the beat down couch.

He took the backpack off of her and helped her out of her tshirt. She winced when he took off the vest.

A huge bruise was on her left lower shoulder. He gently probed the area and she hissed in pain.

"Sorry doll, just making sure your ribs are not broken. But it looks fine. That will hurt like a bitch for a couple of days, but the vest saved your life."

"Breathing still hurts." Lilly told him and he nodded. "It is swollen and bruised. But no real damage is done. Breathe through the pain, I will get you some ice. Sit down."

Lilly sat down on the brown leather couch that looked like it was a hundred years old. The brown leather was worn out where people had sat countless of times. It was faded there.

Adrenaline prevented her from freaking out about the almost hit and the shock hadn't settled in so far.

Dean returned with an ice pack and a new Shirt for her.

"Put it on and lean back I will put it on your shoulder then."

Lilly did that and he put the ice on her bruised body.

"They called you Jon." She said in a small voice and she watched his reaction carefully.

He looked at her for the longest time until he said. "It's an alias. Can't use my name everywhere. The cops look for Dean Ambrose. Well, here lives no Dean Ambrose so we will be safe here. Let's order some pizza, cool?"

Lilly smiled. He could talk like a sophisticated guy but now he went ghetto on her. Interesting.

"Cool. And stop that slang." He grinned. "Right, I forget sometimes that I am a white boy. Are you into pepperoni and extra cheese?"

"Yes!" Lilly's eyes beamed and Dean went to order the pizza over his home phone, they had ditched the mobiles on the bridge, and took a quick shower. Lilly seemed to hold up fine, considering they got shot at and she got hurt. He blamed himself for the injury. They should have used a car, but he wanted to be mobile and quick so he had favored the bike. And now she was hurt. Well, lesson learned.

Dean returned with his hair still wet and another pair of old jeans and a black shirt on, no socks.

"What do you want to drink? I have beer, coke and water."

"Water please." She piped up from the couch. He grabbed himself a coke and sat down on the arm chair next to the couch.

"You are holding up good Lilly. I am proud. I am also sorry you got hurt. It will not happen again, I promise. We will use a car next time. And I really thought our ruse would hold for a little longer. But that tells us where they have their guys at."

The doorbell rang and Dean got up grabbing his gun from the counter.

It was just the delivery boy and he paid him and walked back inside putting the pizza on the table.

Lilly grabbed a piece and wolfed it down then another. Watching her silently Dean ate his pieces with more grace but she was hungry and he didn't really mind. He had no manners to speak of so he really gave a damn that she wolfed down two more pieces before she stopped to lick her fingers. "Sorry. I was so hungry. Sorry. I know how to eat in public under normal circumstances." She apologized but didn't stop licking her fingers. It was strangely erotic Dean thought to himself and had to calm himself silently.

"Don't apologize doll. It's fine. I keep you starving, it's my fault. Today as just been one heck of a ride and I promise that I will take better care of you from now on. I am prepared now."

"It's fine. I am fine, thanks to you. Just a little bruise. But I would be surely dead without all of you guys. So thank you again." Well, the little bruise hurt like a bitch, but still it hadn't set in on her that she had been shot at.

"Don't worry about it. Come doll, I'll show you where you can crash."

He showed her the little bathroom. Everything inside was squeaky clean, even after his recent shower.

His bedroom was small as well. He had no bed, just a mattress on the floor, and a little drawer where his clothes were probably in. Again it was all very minimalistic but clean.

"Take the bed, bedclothes are fresh on there. Everything in here is yours, I just have one rule."

Lilly looked at him waiting for his rule.

"I have trouble sleeping. I might have…nightmares. When I do have a nightmare, don't touch me. Don't wake me up or anything. Stay away from me then because I could hurt you unintentionally. Alright?" "Got it. Where will you sleep?" "On the couch. Don't worry about me I slept under far worse conditions if at all."

It didn't feel right to keep him out of his own bed, well rather off of his own mattress but she took the offer because she was standing asleep after the dinner.

"Can I use the bathroom before I go to sleep?"

"Of course doll. Towels are under the sink. Close the toilet seat when you leave."

Lilly went into the bathroom and found a new toothbrush on the sink which she used and after she had finished in the bathroom she went to the bedroom, closed the door and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Sometime during the night Lilly woke up sweating. She had been dreaming about the chase, about the bullet that had hit her. And she was shaking now. She could have died today. It was a really close call. And her shoulder pounded in the rhythm of her heartbeat, reminding her that without the vest she would be dead.

Outside roared a thunderstorm and one especially loud thunder made her shriek and she got up to look out of the window, still shaking a little and her heart beating really fast. She was close to freaking out completely and losing her shit when she heard something.

Between the thunders she heard someone mumbling outside the door and she walked over, opening it. The apartment was dark but someone was mumbling and sounded frantic. Dean! He was dreaming as well. Or rather having a nightmare he had talked about.

Despite her promise not to come near him Lilly walked out. She knew the feeling of a nightmare after she had just woken up from one as well and she felt like she needed some company. She needed to feel alive because left to her own thoughts right now she would suffer a panic attack for sure. Taking care of Dean kept her busy. The thunders didn't seem to wake him up and during the lightning she could see him tossing and turning on the couch.

Slowly she walked closer to him and crouched down in front of him. He had to be in a bad place in his dream. The blanket that he had tossed over himself was crumpled at his feet, exposing his nude chest and black boxer shorts on strong legs.

"Dean." She said in a tiny voice and reached her hand out to touch his shoulder. She grabbed it gently and shook him. "Wake up you are having a nightmare Dean." She called out to him softly. Nothing.

"Dean? Come on, wake up." A new very loud thunder sounded outside and Dean's eyes opened.

Before Lilly could react one of his hands encircled her throat and he pushed her on the floor, straddling her and choking her with blank eyes. A new lightning illuminated his blue eyes in the strangest color. They were blazing like blue ice. Lilly started to panic but she remained clam underneath him because fighting him would get her nowhere. She reached out a hand to touch his cheek. "Jon…." She pressed out with the last breath inside her lungs and that name together with her touching his cheek so gently seemed to snap him out of it. His eyes cleared and he looked at her. The next instant he released his grip. "Shit." He rolled off of her and lay beside her on his back, his arm pulled over his eyes.

"I told you to stay the fuck away from me Lilly!" his voiced boomed louder than the thunder.

"I asked one thing of you! One! I could have killed you. What the hell?" He pushed himself to a sitting position and looked at her.

Lilly was trying to catch her breath. He had cut her air supply really good and she was wheezing right now. Her throat hurt her shoulder hurt but she looked him right into his eyes. Lighting struck again outside, showing them both their faces for an instant.

"Wanted…to…..help. Sorry." She pressed out.

"You are bloody stupid!" he told her angrily and ran a hand through his unruly hair.

"Maybe." She closed her eyes and a couple of tears ran down her cheeks. "Now I had two brushes with death today…" she joked with a hoarse voice and Dean cussed furiously beside her.

"I couldn't be alone. Had a bad dream myself. Thought I was dead for real. I want to feel alive. I need to know that I am not dead." She looked at him with wet eyes.

Dean had the strangest feeling in his gut. It felt like his intestines were in uproar. Like…fucking butterflies. He was furious at Lilly for breaking her promise. For putting him in this position where he had almost choked her to death. But at the same time he felt that need to connect as well. Adrenaline was still pumping through his veins and he knew the need to feel alive after a close call, he had faced it many times before. Usually he got drunk then or he searched for a whore to suck him off. Never to fuck. He couldn't handle the touching involved.

And now this beautiful blonde woman that reminded him so much of a doll lay there, bare legs, covered in just his shirt and a slip and she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Telling him she needed to feel alive. And involuntarily his body reacted to the silent plea.

**Rated M for mature content**

"Make me feel alive….Jon."

That did it for him. He was over her in a second and kissed her harshly. She wanted to feel alive? Oh she could have that. Because he wouldn't be gentle. He couldn't, not even with her. Plus he wanted to punish her for misbehaving, for breaking her promise to him about staying away. So he kissed her almost violently, bruising her lips, punishing her for her stupidity to wake him. And she took all the anger from him, welcomed it and put her hands in his hair and pulled at it, lowering one hand to his bare back where she scratched him with her nails. He hissed and bit her lip, gently, which made her moan.

He picked her up from the floor and leaned her over the couch and stepped behind her. "I won't be gentle doll." He warned her and she just shrugged. "Want to feel alive. Be rough."

He pushed her panties down and let her step out of them, then he pushed her shirt, well technically his shirt up over her breasts and fondled them for a little bit.

"When I fuck you, call me Jon." He growled and pushed his boxer shorts down to free his huge erection.

He didn't allow Lilly to turn around and take a look. One hand was firmly on her head, pushing it down, while the other guided his dick to her entrance. He pushed into her slowly, surprised that she was wet without much foreplay.

"Relax." He told her and stopped for a second to let her get used to his size. When he felt her muscles relax he pushed deeper into her until he was all the way in. They were a perfect fit it seemed. She was tight but his long dick fit into her all the way up to the hilt and he could fuck her without holding back. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled her head back to kiss her.

"Ready?" he asked and she groaned. And he started to pump into her at a fast pace.

He fondled her clit when he felt her nearing her climax.

"Jon, please. Make me feel alive." She begged and that did it for him. He came and pushed her over the edge with him as well. "Jon…" she moaned and rode her orgasm out under him.

He pulled out of her after a while and cursed. "Tell me you are on the pill." He said and she turned around, pulling the shirt down over her exposed breasts. "I am on the pill." She told him and he raised an eyebrow. "I really am. Are you clean?"

He chuckled. "Yes, tested every three month. I have had no intercourse in a while, just some whore sucking me off. I am clean. You are as well I suppose."

"Yes, tested after my ex, the one with the shooting range thing, and didn't have anyone else in a while."

"Well, thank fuck." He pushed his hair out of his eyes. The thunder storm outside seemed to calm down.

Lilly took one of the last lightnings to admire Dean…Jon? In all his naked glory. "You are…well endowed." She said looking at his soft cock. He chuckled. "We fit well." He said and knew what was coming next.

"Jon…that is your name, right? It was the name that snapped you out of your dream."

He sighed and put on his boxer shorts. "Come on, let's find a more comfortable setting."

He pulled her up and went into the bedroom with her. They climbed onto the mattress and were not cuddling but lying close to each other. Dean…Jon? On his back and Lilly on her side watching him.

"My name is Jonathan. When I became a SEAL I changed it, became Dean Ambrose. I created that Alias to keep safe. You don't know what warlords pay for information about Marines, Seals, you name them. So everyone up in the elite, they create an Alias."

"Seth and Roman?" she asked and couldn't keep herself from extending her hand to caress his naked chest.

"Yes. But it's not my place to tell their names. We kept our army names in the business because they were good publicity among the right people, got us some deals. I grew up in Brooklyn…for a while…and I returned as an adult and people know me under my real name here. Jonathan Good. This is just one of my hide outs, one of my names. I have more. I am really paranoid."

"But this is the real you. This place." "The emptiness you mean? The signs of compulsive behavior? The PTSD you witnessed? Yeah, all me. I am broken Lilly, inside and out. I am a sick guy…Dean Ambrose can keep it together on the job, but Jon is the really crazy motherfucker. An empty shell. Everything broken inside. Nothing more to fix. And I brought you into this mess. Look, one night and I almost killed you."

"But you didn't. You say you have PTSD. Do you get treated?" "Nope. I don't let people in my head…ever. I get over this myself." "Sure, like all the other cases. You are still on active duty, right?" Now he looked at her. The whole time he had been staring blankly at the ceiling, it was easier not looking at her while telling her his secrets.

"That's classified." He was serious and Lilly just nodded. "So, yes. And you function out there but not here in private. Why?" He shrugged. "Maybe I am like a service dog. Put the collar on me and I work. Put it off and the brain switches to play mode. My play mode is just totally fucked up. Really Lilly. I am a hopeless case. Ask Dani or the Chief. They are right with everything they say about me. When this is over stay away. Far away."

But Lilly would not give in so easily. "That's why you treated me like shit whenever we ran into each other on the street. You liked me. That's why you call me doll. You think I am pretty like a Barbie doll."

He laughed softly. "You are fucking beautiful, that's why I call you doll. Something you admire from afar, but you do not play with ever because it is far too precious. You put it on a shelf and look at it. Never touch it because your dirty hands could taint the perfect little doll forever."

"That's how you see me? Dean…Jon….I am not a perfect little doll. I have flaws as well. And I am not scared to see the dark inside you. Because I know that deep in there is some light as well."

His blue eyes zeroed in on her. "Are you sure? Look, I just fucked you doggy style so I didn't have to look into your eyes. To treat you like a whore. With no intimacy. Lilly, there is no light left. Trust me. I don't say this to hurt you it is the honest to God truth. The way I live my life I will not see my 40th birthday. Hell maybe not even my 35th birthday in two years because I take the missions no one else does. The dangerous ones. The ones where the chances are high that you return in a casket. That's how I choose to live and I am fine with that."

Lilly shook her head. "What you are telling me is basically that you go out there on suicide missions, hoping to get killed because you don't have the guts to do it yourself?"

"No. I do have the guts. Trust me, that gun was in my mouth more times than I can count. But I want to do something good in my life when I bite the dust. Be proud I gave my life for something good. And I can make a difference until then. I would die happy if it would be for the right cause."

"You really would take a bullet for me, for nothing else but to do the right thing? Because as I said, I can't even pay you guys."

Jon sighed and put his hand on hers on his chest. "I would do it because I care for you doll."

"Then stop those missions. Stay alive. Do more good. Find another way. Try this …thing…between us."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "There is nothing between us doll. We had sex. Which is a natural reaction to the stress of the day. This need to feel alive. Perfectly common."

"Is it common as well that you fuck me when you made a wide breach around real sex for the longest time as you said yourself?"

"I will not deny my attraction towards you, but it doesn't change a thing. Me telling you about how fucked up I am…won't change a thing. The only reason I am even telling you this is because I don't want you to keep your hopes up for something that will never happen. You are not the person who brings a change to my life."

"We will see. Starting tonight. I will make show you what I can change for you. Sleep now Jon, I am here to keep your monsters away tonight. No, don't argue. You will not hurt me. I trust you. Trust me to keep the nightmares away."

Jon gave in because he was tired and he needed sleep. He encircled Lilly in his arms and surprisingly he drifted off to sleep only minutes later. Touching her felt surprinsingly…calming.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First of all, and I may repeat myself here: Thank you for all your lovely reviews.**

Some questions were raised in recent reviews.

**So, is Jon serious about not feeling anything about her or is he just hiding his true feelings because it's easier that way and it's the way he's lived all his life?**

Dean really doesn't know how to express his feelings for Lilly. He noticed her that first day she bumped into Seth but he was too scared to feel _like that _for someone. He doesn't know love, so it is easier to push her away. Yu are right, it is easier for him not to address those feelings because that is how he lived all his life.

**So, why is Lilly suddenly trusting him and liking him - is she starting to develop real feelings for her or is she just confused?**

It is a mix of some weird way of Stockholm syndrome maybe and the level of stress she is facing plus the fact that she was almost killed and has this need to feel alive. He is the only human being around her at that time and I guess he proved to her that he will protect her. Once Lilly was able to see past her fear of Dean and see the man behind that mask she noticed that he is something special.

And maybe she develops a little helper syndrome on top of that, chicks dig tortured heroes, don't they?

**And what about all the actions scenes? So perfect, it was just like seeing a film! W-O-W!**

Honestly, I feel like I can't write action scenes. That is something I need to advance in. But it seems like I am on a good way. J Thanks.

What I wanted to point out is, that when Dean walks into that warehouse in chapter 5 and talks to the Chief, he totally acts like Dean Ambrose on TV. All arrogant, all swaying from side to side, putting on this lunatic vibe. When he asks questions, he will do this thing where he opens his eyes so wide you can see how perfectly blue they are. (I love those eyes). So that is just a side note. When he addresses the Chief, Dani or later the bad guys, imagine him like you see him on TV.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Seth returned to the office after the meeting. He wanted to get some work done before going home because today had all been about Lilly and he was pretty sure that by tonight the stuff on his desk would have piled up to the ceiling.

He stepped out of the elevator and was surprised to find the lights still on. And Claire behind the front desk.

"Oh hey Seth, I didn't expect you back tonight. How is Lilly?" He liked the fact that Claire asked about Lilly's wellbeing because she was simply concerned for her wellbeing not because she didn't trust Dean. True, they acted like cat and dog around each other but at the end of the day Claire was one of the rare people Dean talked more than two words to and Claire was one of the few people who trusted his brother as much as he did.

Seth wiped his hands over his tired eyes. "Lilly was fine last time I saw her at the meeting. Gossip is that there was a police chase downtown with shooting. They were chasing a motorcycle. Since I can't get Dean on the phone I take it they were involved and he went into hiding. He will carry out the alpha protocol now. Roman looks into the chase. I came to do some work."

Claire stepped out behind her oval desk and put a little case in Seth's hand. "Get your contacts out, your eyes are red and look tired. I will order us some Chinese and I talk you through the stuff that piled up today."

Seth sighed. "That would be great. I take the usual." With that he walked to his office only to be stopped by Claire again. "By the way, how did the meeting go?" she smiled because she knew the parties involved.

"Like a charm. Everyone walked out alive but mildly insulted by each other. There is no lost love between Dean and Dani and the Chief."

"You have to tell me the story one day how Dean managed to piss your father off so much." Seth sighed again, this was becoming a bad habit and fast. "Its a story for another day." he just told her and walked on to his office.

Claire walked in with their food 15 minutes later. Seth had put his jacket and tie away and the first three buttons of his dress shirt were open, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow exposing wiry forearms. He wore his rimless glasses and his eyes looked better already.

"Here you go." Claire put his containers in front of him and went to get two bottles of water out of his mini fridge.

"The first 5 letters are the usual stuff. Nothing special you can sign them blindly. The sixth one is about that Martin case you worked on, you should read it. Letter seven is pure joy. You remember the guy complaining about Dean being his bodyguard? That Dean didn't allow him to follow through with his routine? That is the official _were sorry for that but hey, at least you are still alive_ crap. And that's all. Roman has some paperwork on his desk and Dean...has nothing. I am still waiting on his expenses report from last month, maybe you can talk to him?"

Seth looked at her. "Do I look like I have a death wish?" he asked putting on a scared face.

Claire laughed, the lovely sound filling the quiet office and something in Seth' belly contracted and he couldn't help but stare at her carefree face.

"I will do it then. I really don't know why you guys are so afraid of him. Sure he is an asshole but his scary face is actually quite cute, pouting like a big toddler."

Seth who just chewed on some noodles coughed because apparently laughing and swallowing food at the same time wasn't a good idea.

"Never ever let him hear that. We wouldn't find a piece of your body afterwards." he warned her still laughing.

"He will be alright, right? And Lilly as well?" Claire asked suddenly concerned for the safety of the two of them after what happened earlier.

Seth was serious all of a sudden. All these playful conversations were really just an outlet for the stress he felt inside not knowing if his brother and his ward were ok. "They will be. I never came across one single man capable of killing that SOB." He grabbed Claire's hand reassuringly and squeezed it ignoring the electrical jolt that went up his spine from the contact.

Roman heard about the shooting and went to investigate sending Seth back to the office. He was too much on edge to deal with paper work and he knew Claire was still their running the show. So sending Seth was the logical choice.

He arrived at the point where police had lost the guys on the motorcycle they were chasing. Two police cruisers with flashing lights were on scene and the four cops talked animatedly with each other.

He wanted to use the moment to slide in one of the cruisers to check the build in video system when someone said: "You can't just sit in a police car!"

He actually flinched and turned around. Danielle stood behind him, hands on her hips, tapping one shoe on the pavement. "I need to find out if they were chasing Dean and I need to find out if they are ok. Dean went radio silent and before tomorrow we have no way to contact him. If you would engage this lovely cops in a little chat I can be in and out of here in a minute. Please Dani. Even if you give a damn about Deans safety, Lilly could be hurt as well." Dani sighed, he had her there. "A minute. Hurry, don't get caught." Roman just raised an eyebrow silently saying: _Please, you talk to the best_.

Dani went over to the cops and engaged them in a chat while Roman used his little PDA to download the video files. In under a minute he was done.

He signaled Dani and she joined him a little later. He was already reviewing the videos.

"It was them. They caught them at a crossroad and after seeing the license plate gave chase. They shoot at them to kill and here.." he showed Dani the scene "I think Lilly got hit. But Dean wouldn't let her out without a protective vest and since she holds on she must be alright. Thank God."

"Where did he go with her? Maybe it is time to end this one man show and put her under the protection of the Marshalls."

"I don't know where he would bring her. It is his choice and he will contact us tomorrow. Dani, one advice, don't take Lilly away from him, it might get ugly."

Dani studied his face. "What are you saying?"

"That he has a thing for her, even before. He is in full protection mode right now and he won't let anyone near her. But that also means she is safe with him. Let this play out and do your job at the DAs office."

"Oh believe me, I will do my job. And one day I will not hesitate to bring Dean Ambrose down."

"Why can't you let the past rest Dani?" "Because he got my baby brother killed and I will never forgive him for that." she spat out and walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Dean woke up to a soft snore right beside him. He opened his eyes and stared at Lilly for a moment in disbelief. So this was true. Not a dream. Not a figment of his imagination or of his broken brain. Real. He stretched out his hand towards her peaceful face and traced the contours with his index finger.

Real.

She opened her eyes and he stopped with his finger right at her lips. She kissed it softly and smiled. "You slept." she told him and he nodded. "Yes, no nightmares." He pulled his hand back and sat up.

"I will get us some breakfast. After that I have to go out for a while." he explained and walked gloriously naked over to the bathroom. He left the door ajar and when Lilly heard the water running she got up and followed him, leaving her shirt on the floor after taking it off.

Dean stood under the hot spray, his eyes closed, and his hands on the wall when he felt Lilly's arms around his lower body. She stepped so close to him that their hips connected. He was getting hard just by her touch.

She kissed his back and knew the exact moment she noticed the huge scar on his right shoulder blade. She kissed him there, tracing the scarred flesh first with her finger and then with her tongue.

Next she traced the outline of his tattoo on the left shoulder blade. It was the SEAL insignia, and Roman and Seth had it as well.

He almost came just from this intimate touch and turned around grabbing her face in his big hands and planted a hot kiss on her lips.

"You drive me crazy doll with just your touch." he growled and Lilly smirked. "Imagine what I can do for you if you lift me up and let me slide down on you cock?" she teased and squealed when he picked her up and pushed her down on his throbbing cock without further notice.

She locked her eyes with his and rested her hands on his shoulders trying to rock up and down with his help. But it didn't take them long to find their release and Dean enjoyed watching her eyes, her pupils dilated at first then became big like little black saucers.

He put her back on her feet and his mood changed slightly. "We need to get ready." He told her and grabbed the soap.

XXX

Dean grabbed his wallet, his keys and put his leather jacket on. Lilly stood in the middle of his living room, her hair still wet from the shower since he had no hair dryer.

"I'll be back in ten. Again, don't open the door except for Charles. He tells you to leave you leave. You can trust the kid."

"Funny that you trust a gang member more than the police." "No common sense. Said gang member hates the police as much as we do right now. That's how I know he will keep you safe. Otherwise, stay away from the windows. I will be back shortly." He kissed her wet hair and left, waiting outside the door until he heard her locking it from the inside.

Outside Charles and his boys hang around. "Keep an eye on the place. I'll be right back. Cops come, you get her out of there and to safety, you got me?" "Got you Jon. We keep you safe you can count on us."

Dean nodded and went over to the little supermarket at the corner, grabbing some coffee, bagels, two apples and some orange juice. In under ten minutes he was back and knocked on the door.

"Open up doll." he called out and heard the locks turn and she opened the door for him. He put the coffee tray in her hands and walked in, closing the door behind himself.

"If I ever call out to you using your name, I am not alone and you should get the hell out of where ever I left you. Alright?" Lilly nodded. "Got it, Lilly bad, doll good." she saluted playfully. "Are you mocking the military woman?"

"No, I would never do that." Dean grabbed her and pulled her close. "You better not because they saved me." he mumbled and pressed his forehead to hers. "I am glad they did, and one day you need to tell me the whole story."

"Probably like...never. But right now let's have breakfast. I need to be downtown by 11 am to meet my brothers."

They had breakfast silently. Lilly had like three bagels, an apple and half of his which he offered to her generously.

"Okay, I will be a while. You have the gun, you lay low, and Charles will take care of you if something happens. I am sorry I have nothing here to entertain you."

Right, his apartment was bare. No TV, no radio, no computer.

"Can I go through your books?" she asked pointing to the stack of books by the wall.

"Be my guest. I will bring back two new burner cells. If anything happens I will contact Charles. Lay low Lilly. I'll be back in about three hours."

He wanted to walk out on her without kissing her goodbye, distancing himself from the intimate level they reached over the night.

"Jon, wait." she called out to him and he swore softly.

"You said I am just a job for you...before. And that you are just good at doing your job and that this you...Jon, is a fuck up. I trust both Dean and Jon to keep me safe and I get why you put some distance between us in order to do your job. But I just wanted to let you know, that I trust every facette of you to keep me safe and bring down those cops. I will give you the room you need but I will come after you once this is over, believe that."

Dean cursed in his head. This woman wouldn't listen to him. He told her there was nothing there for her to take care of, to fix or to love. Nothing. But she was determined to prove him wrong. Damn woman.

"Thank you but when this is over doll, this is over..." he pointed between the two of them "as well. No hard feelings, I told you. This is me. You are a good person and very brave but even your good soul can't safe what isn't there in me anymore. But I admire you for trying. When I walk out this door the last night ends and I have to be a professional again in order to keep you safe. So this is goodbye.." he turned but she pulled him back with so much force he was surprised for a moment.

Her lips landed on his and she kissed him feverishly, wrapping her hands around his neck. He couldn't deny the attraction or the sparks flying but it wasn't enough. He was too jaded to believe in love when his world revolved around pain, misery and death.

Carefully he pulled her off of him and put her back to her feet. "Lay low." he ordered her and left, again waiting for her to lock the door which she did after keeping him waiting for a couple of seconds. Sassy little doll he grinned slightly but became serious when he walked down the stairs to his car, again instructing Charles to keep an eye out.

Lilly walked back into the living room looking around. She sat down next to the books on the floor and went through them. She knew what she was getting into with Dean before she slept with him...twice. She knew that developing feelings for him would just lead to heartbreak on her side. Add the recent situation, that he was her protector, most of these feelings might just have developed because of the situation at hand. And would be gone in a couple of days. But browsing through his books and coming across George Orwell's Animal Farm, one of her favorite books as well, she knew that her feelings for him were true. But she didn't know if it was possible to save him, maybe he was right and he was beyond saving at this point.

Seth got a hot dog and offered it to Roman who just shook his head. "You said he got out of there unharmed. He will be here, we are five minutes early."

They were at Central Park, currently getting the hot dog for Seth and waiting for Dean to show up. This was their meeting place in case something went south.

"We are early because you wanted the stupid dog." Roman said and looked positively sick when Seth added a thick layer of mayo, ketchup und onions on top of it. The onions were his problem, he was no fan.

Seth just grinned and bit into his hot dog and moaned with delight and Roman had to look away.

"No date with Claire tonight?" Roman tried to tease back and now it was Seth turn to give him a look of annoyance. "What is it with you guys saying that Claire and I are a thing? We are not. End of story." "Sometimes you are blind Seth, she likes you, a lot. Make your fucking move already. All those puppy dog eyes her way are annoying."

Seth couldn't answer him because he was chewing on his hot dog.

"Hey."

Both men stopped and turned around towards Dean who wore sunglasses and a basecap. He took the sun glasses off and walked with them.

"Are you alright?" Roman asked and searched Dean's face for any sign of injury.

"Yeah. Lilly got shot in the vest. Nasty bruise but she will survive. Bloody cops have some IT guy in their pocket as well, otherwise they wouldn't have figured out the ruse so fast. You are being followed as well."

"Oh we know, but they have nothing on us." Seth said and even waved to the two Uniforms across the park who followed them here.

"They know we are onto them, we know they are onto us. This will get ugly." Dean promised.

"Agreed. Look Dean, Dani offered protection to Lilly from the US Marshalls. Maybe we should consider this." Roman told him carefully, his voice quiet and even.

Like expected Dean got mad. "I take care of her, I don't want the system to keep her safe. They will just fuck up. She stays with me until this is over." he told them in a low but furious voice.

"And after that?" Seth asked carefree while finishing his hot dog and Dean almost had his throat if Roman wouldn't have held him back.

"Okay, we get it. No Marshalls." Roman told his friend and Dean relaxed a little.

"Hello guys." All three turned around to find the Chief of Police in front of them. Dean tensed and Roman put a hand on his shoulder, while Seth stepped in front of him between them.

"What do you want?" he asked his father, nodding towards the file he had in his hand.

"I wanted to show you something interesting regarding the case."

He gave the file to Seth and he browsed through it, giving it to Roman next.

The eyes of the Samoan hardened and he gave the file to Dean.

If Roman looked pissed Dean looked ice cold and ready for murder.

Seth talked first."Those are the cops Lilly saw. They are dead? Seems like someone was taking care of some loose ends."

The Chiefs gaze landed on Dean and he nearly exploded. "What are you saying old man? Huh? That I killed them? That the lunatic took care of the problem the only way he knows?" Roman really had to put an arm around Dean, holding him back.

"They were executed. And yes, I think you did it. Just perfect that there was a thunderstorm last night, washing away all evidence."

"Were they killed before 1 am?" Dean asked and the Chief shook his head.

"Well, at 1 am, in the middle of the thunder storm I fucked Lilly's brains out. Later, the storm had calmed down by then, around 2.30 am maybe we went to bed, talked a little and I fell asleep. I am pretty sure she watched me sleeping for a while. I woke up beside her this morning around 7 am and we fucked again in the shower. You can check that with her. Happy now? Am I good to go? Because you are wasting your time accusing me. Find the real man behind this shit. God, sometimes I wonder how your son turned out so normal when you are such a fuck up. Tomorrow, usual spot. And bring no one to our meetings ever again." He warned his brothers and stormed off.

Seth and Roman shared a look. That was unexpected. The Chief was clearly embarrassed.

"Did you really think he would be so sloppy leaving them to be found? He is right with one thing. Find the real murderer and lock the whole cell away. Look into your IT department. They found Dean faster than expected. Do you job dad and don't run around accusing my friend."

Seth turned and walked away. Roman just looked at the old man. "Bad move Chief." He just commented and followed Seth.

Dean was furious. That old son of a bitch really accused him of a sloppy murder. Was he insane? If he would have killed them it would have been a) slowly b) painfully and c) you wouldn't find their bodies. That old bastard. He was a thorn in his side for thirty years. Oh yes, they went that far back. All the way back when he was three years old…

Dean returned to the apartment and grabbed his backpack full with things he got before the meeting. New burner phones. Food, Water, some new underwear for Lilly and a new shirt.

When he knocked on his door he was still aggravated and called out "Lilly…" and waited realizing seconds later that he had made a huge mistake. "Shit DOLL DOLL DOLL….It's just me DOLL. Open up."

For a long moment nothing happened. And then he heard the locks turn and found himself looking into the barrel of a gun, Lilly behind it.

She checked him out, noticed he was alone, and also saw the storm behind his eyes.

When she wanted to take the gun down he stopped her, stepping right in front of the muzzle so that it rested on his chest. He pushed her back inside the apartment that way and kicked the door shut. "Your hold is sloppy." He corrected it. "Your stance is sloppy." He kicked her feet further apart, left leg a little back. "You have a better stand that way. When you look for an area to target go for the upper body…" he took her hand in his and indicated his wide chest, "or the lower body." He showed her again. "The chance to hit something vital there is the highest. Breathe in and pull the trigger until the enemy doesn't move anymore." He put his index finger over hers over the trigger. Lilly looked terrified now.

"Do it Lilly. Shoot me. I swear it will be a no sin, because I am no saint. Shoot me I won't stop you. End my misery."

Lilly looked into his eyes. Still so troubled and furious. "What happened at your rendezvous?" She asked and he sighed. "The two cops you saw. They are dead. Killed. The Chief accused me, because apparently I am a fuck up and the first one that comes to mind. Thank God I was able to tell them that I have an alibi. Told them I fucked your brains out." He wanted to shock her but she took it in and simply asked "Did you tell them you did it twice?"

Now he laughed and took the gun out of her hand. "Yeah, I did because I am a son of a bitch."

He put the gun down on the counter not turning around again.

"Tell me why that man hates you so much." She pleaded him quietly but he shook his head no.

"No." He turned around again, more collected this time, the mask here wore on his face nearly all the time back in place. "But I tell you something else. Roman and Seth are looking into this case, the Chief has IA on it. We have to lay low for a little while longer. I brought you new underwear and a new shirt. Do you need anything else?"

Lilly sat down back on the couch, grabbing the book she had been reading before he came back. "No, I am good." She told him. Yes, she was a little sad that he didn't trust her enough to tell her about him but on the other hand she understood. They knew each for only 30 hours and whatever it was he was hiding, he hid it for a long time probably never telling anyone. So it was only logical that he wouldn't blurt out his past to her just like that.

Dean walked over to her and kneeled down beside her head.

"I told you this had to end doll. Don't pout now. Listen, I have to ask you something."

Lilly looked at him her expression blank. "The US Marshalls offered you protection. Witness Protection. It is their job to keep witnesses like you safe. You should consider taking the offer." Dean tried to sound reasonable but inside he broke. She would probably take the offer. What good had he done to her so far? She got hurt, he screwed her brains out and was now giving her the cold shoulder and he told her that there would never be anything more than that. She would be a fool not to take this opportunity to get away from him. And safe houses had at least cable tv…

"Do you want me to go? Dean?" Only now did he realize that he didn't hear her the first time because he was deep into thought.

"What? No doll. I just thought it would be for the best. They are pro's." "Are they? And what are you? Beside all the sad things you told me you are." Ouch. That cut deep.

"I will stay true to my word and see you through this. But this is your life, it is your decision who you trust." "Isn't that obvious by now? You are the scariest guy around, police and DA hate your guts so you did something right in the past. And I rather stay with the big bad I know than with a branch of the legal system I don't know and don't trust."

"The big bad? More like the resident lunatic. But okay, in that case I have a gift for you."

He walked over to his backpack and pulled out an iPad.

"Here, I picked that up. Let me set up the wlan quickly."

He pressed the tablet into her hands and walked into his room to set up the wlan router he also brought back here from his little detour to the office.

"Everything set. Welcome to the 21st century."

Lilly grinned, she couldn't help it. Dean tried his hardest to do right by her. "Thank you. But why don't you have any electronics here?"

"I am barely here and when I am here it is to lay low. I have another hide fully equipment by Roman with stuff every e-geek would come over. But this here is me. I told you."

"Yeah, you did. Thanks Dean." "You're welcome."

Back at the Ebony Tower Roman, Seth and Claire sat together in Seth office and studied the evidence they had gathered. Just 5 minutes ago the Chief had called to inform them, that IA had already an investigation running, and the names of the two cops popped up in that investigation. So they had a lead. But they didn't know who the asshole behind this ring of corrupt cops was.

"They have to smoke him out. He is getting desperate, killing his men. He will make another mistake. He is getting sloppy." Claire pointed out and glanced over at Seth who was rubbing his eyes.

"I made you an appointment with your optician three times already, why don't you go and get new contacts already?" Claire asked him, angry that he was so sloppy with his eyesight. "You train like three hours a day, you eat healthy 99% of the time but you don't take care of your eyes. I don't get it."

Seth looked at her baffled. "I never had time. And my eyes are fine. Just tired. Stop nagging Claire." He shot back defensively.

His eyesight wasn't what it used to be for 4 years. On his last mission as a SEAL things went wrong and an explosion had knocked him down, causing his retina to detach for the eye, doctors call it a retinal detachment. He had to wear contacts or glasses ever since and he was pretty vision impaired without them.

Roman in his chair chuckled and now the angry eyes of both Claire and Seth bore into him. "What is so funny? Did you talk to Dani today?" Roman sobered up. "No, it is not a good idea. We parted ways last night not in the best mood. She brought up THAT story again."

Seth put his head in his hands. "It was a freaking accident. She should let it rest already." "Like your father does?" Seth looked up. "We should all put the past aside for now and deal with the things on this table." Claire cut in. She didn't know what they were talking about, not all of it. Only tiny little pieces but even though she was curious they had a case and that was more important than things of the past.

Roman nodded. "You are right. Back to Lilly. I can't see what we can do to help the investigation at the moment. Your father tries to take that APB back with the video he has in his hands now and with the two cops dead. We should wait a little, give them a chance to figure that out on their own. Keep Lilly safe till then. Maybe one of us should release Dean of Bodyguard duties for the _night_."

Claire looked between the guys. "What happened last night?" Seth just gave her a pointed look. "No way! Good for him." She clapped her hands and now the men looked at each other. "She is special." Seth pointed out nodding to Claire and Roman said: "That's why we hired her. Why don't you two take over for the night protecting Lilly and I will hack me a police computer and check what IA has on those cops and maybe we have something to work with in the morning."

"You are sending Claire with me because you know Dean would rip my head of."

"And because Lilly might need a friendly face to talk to."

To be honest Roman wanted someone to check on Lilly, find out if she was okay, physically and emotionally.

"Look, I will give him the call. He texted me the number of his burner phone." With that Roman left the office to walk into his own office.

He closed the door, activated his electronics that would block any attempt to listen in on this call and he called Dean.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy 4th of July to my American Readers!**

**Deutschland ist im Halbfinale! Germany is in the semi finals at the world cup! Shoutout to my German readers and any football fan that supports Germany!**

**This early update is a gift to you! :)**

**Chapter 8**

Dean took the call and was not happy.

"Wait big guy, I will put you on speaker okay? Because I know what this is about."

Dean switched to speaker.

"Tell him that you are fine." He told Lilly.

"Hello Roman. I am fine. I only caught what Dean said but you don't need to release him for tonight. We are fine and I feel safe here."

"I know but Dean needs some rest. Seth and Claire will take care of you for the night. It is not the worst decision to keep you on the move anyways. Dean, pick up the phone again, I want to tell you what went down here the last couple of hours." Dean picked up the phone and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

When he walked out 10 minutes later he didn't look happy but he sat down beside Lilly and grabbed her shoulders. "We need to talk about something. But it has to stay between the two of us."

"My lips are sealed." Lilly zipped her lips playfully. And Dean started…

Seth and Claire waited in the car at the rendezvous point. They saw a car approaching, an old Chevy Impala. "That son of a bitch has an Impala. Sometimes I wonder what else I don't know about him."

Claire gave him a look. "Honestly Seth, I think we all know just a scratch of Dean." "That's true. Stay in the car."

Seth got out when Dean drove up to his passenger side.

Dean nodded briefly at Claire who waved at him smiling.

Seth leaned into Dean's window.

"Nice car brother. Didn't know you had a thing for vintage cars." "Well Seth, you don't know shit about me. Take care of Lilly, I will pick her up in the morning. Doll, go with Seth, he will take care of you. Remember, I will pick you up in the morning." He reminded her and she smiled. "It's not that hard to remember. I have my watch with me, right? 8 am. Like we said." "8 am. Stay safe."

He wanted to grab her hand or kiss her goodbye, but he grabbed his steering wheel instead until his knuckles turned white.

Seth opened both back car doors and let Lilly climb into his SUV.

"Till tomorrow." He told Dean and got into the car to drive to his secure location for the night.

Dean watched them drive away and made a u-turn. He had some business to do and he knew just where he had to look for it.

A couple hours later Seth, Claire and Lilly had settled in at their suite at the Mariott Hotel. It had two bedrooms, a luxurious bath and a living room which was almost bigger than Dean's whole apartment.

"Interesting choice for a safe house." Lilly pointed out. She had snuggled into the arm chair, leaving the couch for Seth and Claire. They sat at opposite ends and tried to ignore each other.

"Nothing against a little luxury while hiding right? And I can put it on my expense tab, so it is a win:win." Claire shot him a look. "Those client dinners, they are not really your way to eat fancy on cost of the company, right? Because those bills pile up Seth. Only last month you spent over 4.000 $ on those dinners. One bill for a sushi bar was 750 $ alone! You spend in one month what Dean does in a whole year." Seth looked a little guilty. "The clients really like good food, and I do, too." He shrugged.

"You two are really cute together. How long have you been a couple?" Lilly asked and the other two looked at her. "We are not…" "We never…."they both started and became silent again until Seth said: "We are no couple. Just friends." "Okay, my bad. You are just so…intimate…that is all. But, my bad. Listen, I will go to bed. I am a little tired."

"Wait, I will come with you." Claire said and followed Lilly into the bed room they would share.

It was time for Claire to talk to Lilly woman to woman. Just like Roman had instructed her.

So she got down on her bed sitting there comfortable and looked at Lilly. "I have to admit, I have a thing for Seth but he doesn't make a move. Sometimes I think he simply doesn't get it, but then I catch him looking at me and I know he has feelings for me as well. I don't know what to do anymore." She became quiet and waited for Lilly to say something.

Lilly sighed. "Okay, I bite. You want to know how that thing with Dean happened because I know they know, that means you know."

Claire nodded. "Please tell. Because Dean holds a soft spot in my heart. I can't really explain it, but I like him. We are not even friends but I just want to walk up to him sometimes, kiss his unruly hair and tell him that everything will be alright. Did you do that?"

Lilly smiled. Claire was grilling her for information for her bosses but she was honest while talking about Dean and how much she cared for him. "I woke him up, he nearly choked me to death and then we had sex." Lilly simply told the story how it had happened.

Claire waited for a heartbeat, thought that something else was to come, but Lilly didn't continue.

"That's it? He nearly killed you? Why?" "He has PTSD, doesn't the guys know?" "I don't know, I didn't know, but they probably do. They all returned a little broken from the military, I guess every soldier does. They don't talk much about their time there. Dean is the only one who leaves sometimes to do jobs. And each time he returns a little more broken. I thought maybe if you guys hooked up.." "That he changes? No, he made that crystal clear to me before. And even though I have the same soft spot you do for him, I wonder if there is a way to fix him."

Lilly sighed and had to brush a tear away. "Listen, what I tell you I want to keep between us, because once I am out of the picture when this is over, he has just you and the boys to keep him sane. But for now keep this to yourself. Because I know you were told to report to them. Don't look guilty."

"Am I that bad? Could you see right through me?" Claire asked.

"No, Dean told me. He knows his brothers. So, do you promise?"

"I do. Because I care for him."

Lilly nodded. Claire was alright she decided.

"He brought me to his apartment. Like, HIS apartment. It was bare. Nothing personal. No TV, nothing. No bed, only a mattress. He said he takes those extra tours to do something good, but he secretly hopes that one day he will die at one of those missions. Till then he wants to do something good, that's why he doesn't commit suicide. I just want you to keep an eye on him. He is…I would hate it if something happens to him. That he is so matter of fact about this. I wonder if Seth and Roman know."

Claire was quiet for a long while. "I think they suspect it, but doesn't know it. He really is that far gone, huh? Lilly, he told you in one night more than me in nearly three years. Don't you think you should stay in touch with him after this is over?"

"I guess I can't. I can't see him risking his life like that. I can't fall for someone who could be dead tomorrow."

Claire got up walked over to the blonde woman and hugged her. "I understand. Honey, I understand." And they both cried for the man everyone called a lunatic when they didn't know anything about him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Seth had ordered breakfast for his two women and they ate in a pleasant atmosphere. Lilly was a little on edge and he picked up on that with his expert eyes. "What's the matter? You don't have to go back to him, you know?"

"What? Oh no, it's not that. It's just nerves I guess. I want to go back to Dean. Really."

Seth looked at her for a moment. Something was not right. Claire was calm as ever so she wasn't in on it. But Lilly wanted to go back to his brother. Well…

"Okay, just wanted to make sure."

A little before 8 am they left the hotel to the rendezvous point. Dean was already waiting. It was his turn to get out of the car and lean inside Seth' window.

"Quiet night?" he asked and Seth nodded. "Yes. Update us in 6 hours." "Will do. Doll, let's go."

He opened the back door and let Lilly in the back of his car.

Again he waited for Seth to leave. He turned around to her.

"You have the watch and the bobby pin?" He checked her hair which was a messy bun at the back of her head.

"Everything on me. Dean, I am not scared for me, but for you. What if they…"

"When I get killed the pin will send a SOS signal in 6 hours. The guys will not know who sends it but they will come for you. And IA is right behind us. If they don't mess up they will follow you. You are safe. Just make sure the man behind all this wants to kill you himself yet doesn't until we show up. Stay safe. And you are a brave woman Lilly. I wish I could be the man you need in your life."

"Stop." Lilly sniffed remembering the heartfelt talk with Claire the night before. "You are everything I need Dean. And right now I need you to stay alive and get me out of there." She kissed him deeply and when one of her tears hit Dean's cheek he nearly lost it. Only his years of training and iron will made him move back from her. "Let's do this, okay? I will stop in a quiet street with a supermarket. Don't try to get away too hard, they will hurt you otherwise. Remember what I taught you."

"I will. Go."

They drove off and Dean easily made the car that tailed him since he had entered Manhattan.

Like he told her, he stopped in front of a little supermarket and steeled himself.

"This ends today doll. Take care." He told her without turning around. He got out and helped her out when three men jumped him and one grabbed Lilly.

"No, let go. Dean! Let go!" She struggled and the guy hit her once. Dean saw that and wanted to kill him so badly for hurting her. He announced that move openly and the guy in front of him, build like a tank, struck him down effectively. He could have gotten up, but that wasn't the plan. When their kicks rained down on him his eyes fixated on Lilly. "Stop struggling." He mouthed and she became quiet in the arms of her abductor. With tears in her yes she watched him getting beaten, barely able to shield his head from the kicks.

She was thrown inside a van and the three guys stopped kicking Dean when he stopped moving. They ran to the van and shut the door in her face. That was the last she saw of Dean Ambrose. He was lying on the asphalt, his hands over his head and didn't move.

"You bastards!" she shrieked and someone knocked her out from behind.

Dean slowly uncurled. Breathing was hard. One kick had cracked a rib or two. His back felt like it was on fire. They had landed some blows in his face as well and his lower lip was split and bleeding. He spit out the blood and leaned against his car to catch his breath for just a second. He pulled himself up and got into the car, driving to the Ebony tower.

By the time he got there his lip almost had stopped bleeding but his ribs were killing him and he couldn't lean into the seat of the car anymore.

He took the private elevator in hopes of avoiding Claire. Just his luck that she walked out of Seth office right as he entered the floor and she looked at him and rushed towards him.

"DEAN!" She was with him and put an arm around him.

Seth was out of his office, Roman hot on his heels.

They relieved Claire from Dean and helped him into his office. Inside he got free of their helping hands and walked to his desk, getting out some Vicodin.

He took three because he needed to function without pain.

"What happened?" Roman asked, as always the reasonable one with the quiet aura.

"We got jumped, they took her." Dean explained and walked into his bathroom to clean his face up.

"And? You are here so calmly?" Seth inquired.

"She is bugged." Dean explained and put some glue on his lip and came out of the bathroom again.

"You set her up as BAIT?" Seth got louder with each word. "Yes, this needs to end today. I am tired to sit around and wait for the cops to scratch their asses. She was down with it."

Later he would say that his hurting body was the reason that Seth landed his straight right hand blow directly on his mouth. Truth was, he saw it coming and even turned towards the blow. It send his head back and he staggered a few feet back. His lip, just glued shut was open again, and blood was gushing from his nose.

"You ASSHOLE!" Seth screamed and wanted to come after Dean but Roman got between them, putting his handkerchief in Dean's hand who was bleeding on the floor.

"Seth stop it. That doesn't help right now. Let him tell what his plan is, so we can help."

"Help? You blew it! Why do I even defend you all the time? My father is right, you are a lunatic fringe!"

Deans blue eyes zeroed in on Seth. And they were cold as ice. "Shit, no…bro…Jon…I didn't mean that. I am just so frustrated that you pulled one of your stunts. She is a civilian. God damn it. Jon, sorry. Have a free blow at me." Seth stepped closer to his brother and he shook his head. "It's cool. Cool. It will work. My plan. You are not the only one who can come up with a plan, you know?"

And in the next second Seth' head snapped back from Deans right hook to his face.

"Now I am cool." He held up his hands when Roman wanted to interfere and went to his couch and plopped down.

Seth collected himself from the floor, declining Claire's try to help him up.

"So talk brother. What went down?" Seth said and sat down on the desk, while Roman remained standing between them and Claire busied herself bringing Dean a bottle of water and Seth a towel for his bleeding lip.

And Dean told them what had happened in the last 12 hours…

"After you took Lilly I turned around and drove to a bar I know is frequented by cops. I lucked out finding the guy I was looking for right there. His name is John Cena, he works for IA. He is the guy working on Lilly's case. We talked and came to the conclusion that we had to force the hand of the guy behind all this. His name is Paul Levesque, he is the Captain of the 10th precinct. His right hand man is a young guy named Randy Orton. John has already started to build a case. The two dead cops are the nails in the casket for Orton. He did the hit on them. But John needs Levesque and we hope that he will take care of Lilly himself. She has two bugs on her in the watch and in her hairpin. Boot your system Roman, I'll give you the data. John followed her after the kidnapping. We should get ready, I want her out of there asap."

He got up and shrugged out of his bloody T-Shirt, revealing the badly bruises the cops had put on him. Claire inhaled sharply and excused herself out of the office. She couldn't see Dean in pain.

While Roman punched in the numbers in his GPS Dean threw at him Seth had grabbed a first aid kit and wordlessly started to wrap up Deans ribs.

After that the three ex SEALS decided on a plan to get Lilly out and Levesque behind bars.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **_

___**MashiarasDream: Don't you watch Hollywood Movies? The leader of the bad guys ALWAYS shows up personally and has always so so much to say. ;)**_

_** ChelleLew: He has a bit of a loose screw, why doesn't anyone notice that? Maybe he hopes that Levesque kills her and he can be done with having feelings for her, who knows? Maybe he is arrogant enough to believe that he can get her out of there anytime.**_

_** Coreys Kitten: I hope the plan works as well! Read to find out!**_

_** CharismasXe: And again I tell you, that I feel so uncomfortable writing action scenes, hehe. But maybe I am getting better. :P**_

_**To all other reviewers: Thank you so much!**_

**Chapter 10**

Lilly woke up slowly with a pounding head. She wanted to grab it but had to find out that her hands were tied to a chair. She tried to wiggle them free, but the handcuffs were tight.

She looked around. It was an empty warehouse, dirty and rundown.

Before she could open her mouth to call out to someone a hand wrapped around her mouth from behind.

"No shouting or screaming. No one would hear you out here, but I can't stand the sound. Understood?" When she nodded the hand was removed and the man walked around so she could see him for the first time. He wore an expensive looking suit, his dark hair was cut short and he had piercing blue eyes, almost like Dean had. Almost. The eyes of this guy were scarier.

"Hello Miss McFadden. You made my life really uncomfortable these last few days. I had to get my hands dirty and I hate that. Thankfully the boss will take care of you himself. I really hate killing people. It is so messy, you know?" She could tell that he was telling the truth. Was he for real? He KILLED people what should it be? Easy and clean? Lilly decided to remain silent. She noticed that her watch was still around her wrist and her hair felt fine as well, the bobby pin would still be in place. Now it was only a matter of time before this would go down.

"It was really smart not to go to the police after what you did. You would have walked right into our precinct. No, you went to your friends from this run down Security Company. I checked them out. Military. Pfft. Nowadays it became some kind of standard. Military, oh yeah, these guys have to be good. That's all bullshit. I were never in the military and look at me? I am only 36 and I am a Lieutenant already. When the boss steps down I will become the next Captain of the 10th. I will have it all. And all of it without getting my hands dirty in the fucking Military."

Okay, this guy really had issues with the Military or so it seemed and again Lilly remained quiet. The good thing was that he really liked to hear himself talking so she just tried to look bored and prayed for Dean to show up soon.

After a while she heard a car approaching. It drove right into the old warehouse and out climbed an older guy again, with a fancy suit and a short haircut. His hair was blonde and his eyes were darker, brownish probably.

"Randy, I see you took good care of our guest. Miss McFadden, all alone? Where is your bodyguard? This guy…Ambrose? I read that he is crazy, the Chief even told me he is a crazy, instable SOB. I barely could contain my laughter. They thought they had the Chief in their pocket. Amateurs. I run this show. Not them. And you made the mistake to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. And you even had to film it. The officers you saw? They were good men. Dumb but good. I hated to put them down. I really did. But I hate loose ends. And guess what you are?"

This guy expected an answer so she answered him. "A loose end? A thorn in your side? The reason you can't sleep at night?" she tried. "Ahh, the first two are right. But I sleep just fine, trust me. And I will after I am done with you. I will not let you bring down an operation I worked so hard to build for the last 5 years. I simply won't. That's why I am doing this myself. And when we play this just right, I can stick the murder to your friend. Dean Ambrose. The Chief already has him on the short list for the murdered cops. How great did that work out? My boy Orton did good. We planted false evidence just today. Ambrose will go down for this. But enough with the talk. I have to be home in time tonight. My parents in law are coming over. And what can I say? They are a pain in the ass."

Orton pulled out a gun wrapped in a piece of cloth and Levesque put on gloves.

"I take it you want to blame me for this murder in the end?"

DEAN! Oh God, he was here.

Levesque grabbed the gun and pointed it at Dean who raised his hands but kept walking up to them.

"I am here. Why don't you use my prints straight. Maybe let me hold the gun. Let me fire it? Tell me what to do."

Randy and Paul exchanged a look. "Are you crazy man? He is pointing a gun at you. So am I and our two men over there. Yet you walk in here like you don't care. What the hell?" Orton asked confused.

"You just answered your damn question. You are really not the brightest light on the chandelier, are you?" Orton looked confused and got angry.

Dean rolled his eyes, looked at Lilly for a second and back at Orton and Levesque.

"Your two goons should check the red dots on their chests. Yes, they are laser pointers. Yes, they are from a sniper rifle. And yes you will be dead in 0.5 seconds if you don't put your guns down." They did without thinking twice.

Levesque cursed. "Shut the hell up Ambrose. Randall is right. We are still pointing our guns at you. No sniper can get us here. What is your great plan?"

"Do you know what I do for a living?"

"Come on. You are a pathetic bodyguard."

"Yes I am. And I am doing my job. As long as you point your guns at me you don't point them at Lilly. I am good at my job." Dean did a side step and rushed at Levesque while Orton tried to fire at him. He was able to shoot twice before a dark figure landed on him from above knocking him to the ground.

Dean and Levesque were in a brawl and Lilly's eyes were fixed on them so much that she didn't notice Roman crouching down beside her. "Easy baby girl. We are here. You are safe. I got you." He freed her and the first thing he did was putting a vest over her. Then they took cover and waited for Dean to finish with Levesque.

Dean took some punches but when Levesque seriously bitch slapped him he just smiled and licked the blood off of his lip.

"Stupid." Dean said and tackled Levesque beating him so wildly until he was pulled away from him by Seth who had Orton well under control. He had waited on the roof near one of the glass domes for his ninja like entry.

"It's enough Dean. It's enough." Seth tried to calm his friend and Dean spit at the cop at his feet. His eyes landed on Lilly and he walked over. By now the guys from IA swarmed the place and handcuffed the two goons, Orton and Levesque.

Lilly rushed over to Dean, hugging him fiercely. "You did it. You saved me. And you are still alive. Thank you." She kissed him and he broke the kiss quickly. "I told you I am good at my job doll."

"He is." Said a stranger and shook Dean's hand. "I am John Cena, IA. Miss McFadden, I would like to take you in with us for a debrief. I promise you, you are safe now. My men take down several more cops as we speak."

Lilly looked at Dean. "It's okay. The guy is cool. He will keep you safe. It is over Lilly. Go with him."

"Okay…but Dean? What about us? Will I see you again?"

Everyone standing by looked away awkwardly and pretended not to hear anything.

"No. Job is over. Client is alive. That is what counts for me. Go Lilliana." His voice sounded cold and uncaring and Lilly nodded, biting her lower lip to keep herself from crying.

John Cena lead her to a waiting car, put her in and they drove off.

"Well, that was awkward. But the right thing to do Dean." Seth commented, slapping Dean on the shoulder lightly.

"Yeah…" he mumbled and walked two steps and broke down.

Roman was behind him and noticed it first and Seth spun around as well.

The big Samoan pulled the tactical vest Dean wore up and found a bullet wound. That asshole Orton had managed to hit him after all.

"Why didn't you say something asshole?" Roman growled and put pressure on the wound.

"We need the medics here!" Seth called out.

"I didn't want to scare Lilly. She wouldn't have walked away if she knew I was hurt. It's nothing. Bullet went through. I had worse."

The medics treated Dean and rushed him to the ER.


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: I admire your trust in me. Only two people were worried about Dean and if he makes it. I really do admire your trust and you can be lucky that this was written already or I might have changed it. :)_

_Thank you for all your lovely reviews!_

**Chapter 11**

Dean had been right. The bullet went straight through his lower body and surprisingly hit nothing vital on the way. After 5 days he was released from the hospital.

He still hurt everywhere but he couldn't deal with all the attention on his person any longer.

His brothers had visited him in the hospital and even the Chief showed up.

He had been in contact with Levesque, telling him about his dislike for Dean, lulling him in, making him feel safe. Fact is, the Chief might hate Dean, but he would never betray his son. And it had worked out in the end.

Lilly had made her statement and John Cena was able to build a solid case against Captain Levesque and his crooked cops. She would be fine and in the media she was celebrated as some kind of hero, an upstanding citizen.

Dean watched the news with her, and the couple of interviews she did. Some were on the internet and he could watch them over and over again. He missed his little doll but he did the right thing. He couldn't give her a life, any life, and especially not a life she maybe dreamed of. He was no boyfriend material. He was broken and scarred on the inside and the outside.

Two weeks after his release from the hospital he took a new job for the government.

Roman and Seth just looked at him. "I have to take this job. Its four weeks give or take. I call you when I get back."

"You are an idiot Dean. You are not healed up. You are running away from your feelings. That is what you do. Why don't you go to Lilly and try that thing? At least TRY for fucks sake."

"Like you try with Claire? Or Roman tries with Dani? We are all the same when it comes to women. I need to go. Take care guys." And with that he left with his little gym bag.

8 weeks later

Lilly was restless tonight. She zapped through the TV channels but nothing caught her attention. She tried to read a book but she had to read one page like five times so she put it away again. After running up and down her apartment for another ten minutes she gave up.

She was nervous and on edge and wouldn't calm down until she did what her gut told her to do.

She grabbed her purse and her car keys and walked out.

It was after 11 pm the streets of Manhattan finally emptied a little and she made the way over to Brooklyn in good time.

Her GPS navigated her through the many streets until she arrived in front of a rundown building.

She cut the engine and got out, carefully checking her surroundings, pepper spray in hand.

"Well, well, look who we have here. Hello Ma'am." Lilly saw Charles and his boys walk over from across the street.

"You are here for Jon?" "Yes." She answered. "Well you are in luck. He is back the first night in two month. Favored his left shoulder when he walked in though…" Lilly's eyes widened. He was hurt? That explained her restlessness.

"Could you…take care of my car? Like watch over it?" "Sure, don't worry. This is my block. It is safe."

"Thank you." Lilly wanted to give him money, like twenty bucks but Charles raised his hands. "No way. You are Jon's friend, you are mine. You have no idea what he does for us all the time. I will not take money from a lady. Can't stop the dickhead to throw money our way at the youth center or at the school, but I sure as hell will refuse to take money from you. Jon is a good guy and you are his friend. If you ever need something you come to me. Now go in."

Lilly did that and this new information was bouncing around in her head.

Jon gave money to the youth center and the school? Like he cared about the kids here? Wow.

Lilly climbed the stairs and knocked on his door.

It took a while until she heard the looks turn and she found herself face to face with his gun.

"Lilly." He said and didn't move. After about ten seconds Lilly became annoyed. "Do you want to stare at me all night? Can I come in?"

Dean opened the door and let her walk in. She stopped inside and took a good look at him. His chest was bare and his hands were bloody. When he walked past her she could see a gush on his back between his shoulder blades.

"What happened?" she asked following him into the bathroom where he tried to put stitches in his back with the help of two broken mirror shreds. But the wound was located right there where you can hardly touch yourself.

"I will help you if you tell me what happened." He didn't react and still tried to do it himself.

Lilly walked over and pulled the needle out of his hand and stepped away.

"I will not go away just because you ignore me. Go into the living room, the light is better there. Move that ass Dean. Come on."

He did and sank down in front of the couch so she could sit on it and work from there.

"You know how to do stitches?" "I know how to sew."

"Fucking great." Dean mumbled. "And I saw them stitching up our dog after the castration all those years ago. It will not be pretty but I guess you don't care about pretty. Did you numb it?"

"Yes. Just stitch it up. Twist through it, knot, done."

Lilly cleaned up the wound again after putting on a pair of gloves.

"Tell me what happened while I sew."

"It was a job. Someone put me through a wooden table. A shard cut me open. Nothing bad. I will live."

Lilly was hesitant at the first knot but he didn't flinch and she finished with 10 stitches. Not pretty but it would hopefully do. She put a band aid on it and got rid of the gloves.

When Dean wanted to get up she stopped him, looking at the new scar at his lower back. When he turned around she could see a matching one on the front. "What happened there? That one is new."

"Happened during your rescue. Orton shot me. No biggie."

"No biggie? You got shot and didn't tell me? No one told me? Wow, you are all a bunch of assholes. I came here tonight because I was restless. I had the need to come here. And guess what? You are back for the first time in 8 weeks. If you wouldn't have been here I wouldn't have had a single way to contact you. But you are here. And you are hurt. Somehow I felt that I guess."

"Yeah, well, sometimes people have these vibes." Dean put his med kit away, cleaned up his hands and returned with a black shirt on.

"Look Lilly, what do you want? As I explained, I was put through a table today. And I just returned from a mission 3 days ago. I am beat."

He was so distant but she wouldn't let him slip through her fingers again.

"That's fine. We can lie down, you can get some rest." She decided to be bold and ignore his attempts to push her away.

She walked into his bedroom and stepped out of her shoes, her jeans and her shirt. She searched through his t-shirts until she found one long enough to cover her and put it on. It was just over her ass. With that she climbed into his bed…scratch that, on his mattress and looked up to him. He was standing in the door way. Arms folded and he looked grim.

"I don't want you in my life Lilly. I told you, you are a good woman, I am really sorry if I hurt you with this, but I have no place for you in my life."

"Yeah, because you are too busy to die out there. Look…Jon. Let us try this. For a while. Give it a fair shot. If it doesn't work out, it's fine. I will leave you alone then. And if it works out, you let me in. You let me help if I can. Please. You can't decide for me what I want. I want you. It may be a mistake, but it is one mistake I have to make then. Sometime you have to touch the stovetop even though everyone tells you it is hot. Come here. Get some rest."

She could see that some stuff came through to him. He was thinking about this.

"We will need to do this day by day. I never had a relationship. Like ever. I had whores and one night stands. And for the last four years, except for you not even real sex. Just a blowjob every now and again because I couldn't stand their hands on me. With you it was different right from the start. But that doesn't mean I am not fucked up about this. I will probably blow this Lilly. Because I have no idea how this works."

"Okay. Fair enough. For tonight it works like this. Take your jeans off, get in bed with me. Shut your eyes and try to rest. Good?"

He huffed. "I can do that."

His jeans came off and Lilly noticed he was commando underneath them. "Okay, ass, put on some boxer shorts and come here."

He grinned now but put on some underwear, switched off the lights and crawled into bed beside her.

"What now?" he whispered into the dark. "Eyes shut and rest. Turn away from me and I will put one arm around you." "Why can't you turn away from me and I spoon you?"

"Because your dick would be in the way." He had been semi aroused when he had stood there naked and as much fun as sex was with him, she didn't want this tonight. She just wanted to feel him alive beside here.

"Tonight I just want to feel your heartbeat on my hand. Please." He turned and felt her creep closer to him.

"Plus, you have been away in action, I don't want to turn my back on you right now." "Fair enough." He mumbled.

"Sleep Jon, I will keep the nightmares away."

And he slept. For the first time in weeks he could sleep longer than an hour and he didn't have any bad dreams. Somehow Lilly really kept those nightmares away.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Chelle Lew. We talked last night about roots, and in this chapter your learn about Dean's roots.**

**It is also the final chapter of Saved by the Lunatic.**

**Chapter 12**

Lilly woke up to find the bed beside her empty. She got up, put her jeans on and walked into the living room. Dean sat at the counter, a mug of coffee before him. He looked well rested.

"Good Morning." She smiled and grabbed the coffee out of his hand to take a sip. It was strong and she coughed. "What is this?" she asked and he smiled. "Coffee, black. Just the way I like it."

"This is heart attack material." Lilly mumbled and sat down beside him.

"How did you sleep last night?" "Good. I…I was surprised because I thought the night we spent together all those weeks ago, that it was just luck but I didn't have bad dreams tonight as well. You do something to me. I don't know." Lilly smiled widely and he couldn't help it. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. She pulled away laughing. "You taste like too strong coffee." She grinned. "Do you have to go to work?"

Dean checked his watch. "Yes, in a little bit. Don't you?" "No, I have today off."

He nodded. "Good. Listen Lilly. I appreciate it that you showed up here last night but I don't want you to come here again. Charles might keep out an eye on you, but this is not a safe neighborhood. I will come to your place, alright? I just don't want to take any chances with your safety."

"Mr Overprotective who doesn't take care of himself but of others. But okay. Let's do this. My place is nicer anyways. I have a bed, a real one. And a TV."

"I knew you came here just for the TV that I don't have." He mumbled into his coffee cup and she kissed his temple. "You know why I am here." "Yeah, and it scares the hell out of me."

Lilly and Dean left together and she drove him to the Ebony Tower. He would stop by tonight at her place for some dinner.

Since it was Lilly's day off and she was bored in the afternoon she decided to visit Shield Inc. headquarters. Maybe she could pick Dean up. Plus, she wanted to send the message out to him, that she wouldn't make this thing they had a secret.

She stepped out of the elevator and found Claire and Seth talking and giggling at the front desk. They didn't even notice her approach.

"Since when are you two so cozy?" she asked and they both stepped two hasty steps back from each other. Claire was surprisingly the first one to recover from the shock. "Lilly! What are you doing here? It is so good to see you! How are you doing?"

"I am fine." Lilly walked over to hug Claire. "I am here to pick Dean up actually."

"Dean? As in…Dean Ambrose? Our kooky brother?" Seth asked from behind and Lilly turned around towards him.

"Be nice. He saved my life." Lilly slapped him across the chest. "Plus he is a good man."

Dean was on his way out when he heard Lilly's voice in the foyer. He stopped and listened to Seth comment, giving a damn about it. But when Lilly slapped his friend for the teasing and even stated that he was a good man, something happened inside of him. His heartbeat accelerated. Because what she told them was the truth, at least to her. He could only detect sincerity in her voice.

She was really serious about him. And like he said this morning. It scared him. She didn't know him, didn't know the secrets he hid from the world. Maybe she would turn her back on him if she knew. Well, it was time to tell her and find out, before this became too serious to walk away from without a completely broken heart.

"What are you doing here man?" Roman asked behind him and he flinched. He never flinched! No one could sneak up on him! Damn. "Shut up!" he growled and walked into the foyer and when Lilly saw him she smiled.

"I'll be damned." Seth muttered under his breath when he saw Dean's face lighten up as well.

"I am out." Roman said and put his folder with the outgoing mail on Claire's desk. "Thank you. Have fun Roman."

"I am having a business dinner with Dani. It is work." he tried to explain but Claire just smiled widely and he left her muttering to himself something about nosey secretaries.

"Dean, I am really sorry to bother you, but I need those expenses reports by next week." Claire cut in because Dean and Lilly just faced each other, her smiling, he looking pleased.

"Yeah, yeah, you will get them by Monday. I am off. Behave you two. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Claire blushed and Seth turned away swearing. Dean grabbed Lilly's hand and walked her to the elevators.

"How did this happen between those two?" she asked Dean. "Hell if I know. I returned from my trip and they were sending out those vibes. You know? That they did it. Finally! But they are back to circling each other I guess."

"They were pretty cozy when I walked in on them. I bet they still shag."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. Maybe you are right. So what do you want for dinner?"

Lilly grabbed his hand and held on to it, even when he tried to pull it away.

"I am a good cook actually and I thought I would fix us something. I thought about creamy chicken on linguine for a start."

Dean was quiet for the longest time. "I am a terrible cook and I rarely cook myself. No one ever cooked something just for me. No one. Ever." He looked at her. "Chicken and pasta sounds like a dream to me." he finally told her and squeezed her hand.

Dean entered Lilly's apartment and looked around. It was homey and cozy and felt alive. Much different than all of his hideouts. To his surprise it didn't feel stuffed or tawdry even though there were personal items all around. Frames and plants and other little stuff. It just felt homey.

Lilly was in the kitchen. She had left him to himself, giving him time to explore on his own.

He finally entered the small kitchen where Lilly prepared the chicken.

"I have some wine over there. Pick one you like and open it, would you?" He walked over and picked a red wine randomly. He opened it to let it breathe for a while.

"Listen Lilly, I should probably be drunk for this. Or maybe I should wait till after dinner. But I like that you are busy over there, because I can't really look at you with what I am about to tell you."

Lilly looked at him. "What would that be?"

"I want to tell you about my past. I think you need to know before we really start this. There are reasons why certain people think of me as a lunatic, as an irresponsible asshole. And I want you to know so you can decide for yourself. Just…keep working, okay? It's easier for me that way."

"I understand. Okay. I work, you talk."

Dean brushed a hand through his hair.

"My mother died when I was just a couple of month old. I have no memories of her. My father had to take care of me on his own. We were living in a shabby apartment in Brooklyn. He was working 10-12 hours a day to pay the bills. Or rather…to pay for his alcohol. He was an alcoholic. The older I became the more violent he became. One night it must have been extremely bad. I was 3 or 4…the reports say I was 3. He beat me and I cried and cried for hours until the neighbors called the police.

Two uniforms showed up, and talked to my father. He was good at hiding his addiction and at hiding what he did to me.

One uniform came into my room and picked me up. He tried to calm me down, told me about his brave little boy at home who never cried. His name was David Lopez." Lilly looked over at him. "Yes, he is the Chief now. Back then he was a spineless asshole. He should have taken me away from that bastard that night, but he just put me back into my bed and they left. And hell started the day after that.

I became the punching bag for my father and he was constantly drunk and I tried to become invisible to him. One night when I was ten he passed out on the couch and suffocated on his own puke.

I stood in the doorway and watched it happen. I didn't do a thing. I watched it until he became very quiet. And still. I waited another 30 minutes but he never moved again. Only then did I pick up the phone and called 911.

An ambulance and the cops arrived. Guess who was with them? A young detective named Lopez. He knew that my father beat me, he knew it for the past 7 years! And he looked into my eyes and he knew I could have helped him but didn't. I guess he felt a little guilty for not helping me all those years back and he let it slide.

I was put into the system. I was put in a group home and was never adopted. In high school I became friends with Roman. He was the football quarterback, and so out of my league. I wasn't into sports but I don't know. Roman would not give up to become my friend. He was one class above me and he covered more than once for me, because I was one angry teenager back then and pulled pranks and shit. It was not funny. Roman had some friends. Two siblings. Daniel and Danielle. Danielle was in Romans class, Daniel in mine. Danielle and Roman were a thing the last year in high school. They graduated and left for college.

Leaving Daniel and I and a couple of other guys to ourselves.

A week before graduation we got drunk. Really, really drunk. Daniel's parents had a pool in the garden and we made a bet. We would swim in that pool until only one was left in the water. The other 3 guys gave up soon. But Daniel and I we would swim for over an hour. I was so determined to win, too stubborn to give up and Daniel was the same. He cramped at one point and went under pretty quickly. The other 3 guys were passed out outside and I thought he was pulling a prank on me so I put round after round in. I was still so very drunk. I noticed too late that he didn't come up. I honestly didn't." Dean stopped and took the wine bottle, filling two glasses and drank his out in one gulp.

"When I noticed that it wasn't a prank, that no one could hold air that long I dived after him and pulled him up, yelling to my friends to pull him out. They did and 911 was called but they couldn't bring him back. He was dead. Police showed up, Homicide. A Lieutenant Lopez. I recognized him instantly and he recognized my name as well. We talked, I was a suspect for a while. But one of my friends wasn't really passed out he told them what happened.

Danielle and her parents though, they blamed me. So Lieutenant Lopez advised me to leave town after graduation. Because I had fucked up enough lives he told me. I had to learn some rules. He gave me a flyer from the military and left. Roman was back from College for the funeral and we spend the night after the funeral together on a park bench. I was looking at that stupid flyer and Roman took it away from me. _Military, huh? Damn, my courses at College are boring as hell. I am no lawyer material. Maybe I should try this out. _And a day after my graduation we left for the military together. We went through everything together and when we both applied for BUDS training. There we met another young soldier…Colby Lopez. He was the spitting image of his father. You know him as Seth Rollins. The world is really small. And I tried to hate him, but I couldn't. We became brothers back then, joined a SEAL Team together. Can you imagine the joy his father had when he found out that his boy was friends with the fucked up teenager he knew? Can you imagine that Dani broke up with Roman after what had happened because he choose to stick by my side? The Chief and Dani both hate my guts. The Chief knows or thinks he knows that I let two people die before I was even 19 years old. Dani thinks that I should have been convicted. She hates the fact that she is constantly in contact with Roman because…of their past. She hates the fact that her boyfriend decided to watch my back. I admit, I let my father die, but not Daniel. I was too drunk and too stupid to notice anything. I blame myself each day for his death. In the Navy killing came easy to me. A little too easy maybe. They used me for Black Ops soon. Pulled me away from my team, sometimes Seth and Roman were with me, and send us on missions. Sanctioned killings for the government. That's what I do till today. I guess when you are ten and watch your father suffocate with not a single hint of remorse, something is wrong inside of you. That's why I tell you I am broken Lilly. I am a killer for the government on the one hand because I have that in me. On the other hand I am a bodyguard because I let my friend die once, and I will protect people if I can to make it up somehow. But in the end all the good I do can will never outweigh the bad things I have done."

Dean became quiet and Lilly was steering the water for the pasta. When she turned towards him she had tears in her eyes, some were probably in the water.

Wordlessly she walked over to him and hugged him so fiercely and hurt his wound on his back but he didn't complain. He enjoyed this fierce hug and closed his eyes. "Walk away while you can." He mumbled.

"I can't and I won't. Redeem yourself by taking care of me." "I do, I did. Do you plan to get into any more dangerous situations?" "Who knows? Dean…Jon….I will not go anywhere. Thank you for telling me your story. And honestly, I don't know how you stayed as sane as you are. And don't tell me that killing comes easy for you. It doesn't. Look at your nightmares. Your PTSD. If you want to hang on to that little piece of sanity inside of you, you need to stop working for them. Plus it would kill me if something happens to you. Think about it. You did enough good for your country. It's time to move away and do something good here. You have a job here, you have friends. And me. A life in the making. There is no need for you to go out there to get killed anymore. Please think about it."

"I will." He mumbled. "Good." Lilly went back to the food and something came to her mind.

"What is Roman's real name? And what is his constant connection to Dani?" Dean grinned. "Leati Joseph Anoa'i. Joe. And about that connection? You will find out soon enough."

"That is so confusing. How should I call you all?" "Roman, Seth and Dean. I want you to call me Dean, because Jon is a fuck up. Only call me Jon when we make love and I bury myself into you."

Lilly looked over. Dean's eyes were heated and she grinned. "You liked that. And I'll call you Jon when you strangle me next time." Dean became serious. "That won't happen ever again. If it does I will cut off my hands. I will even consider looking for help with my…problem. Just to keep you safe."

"I am safe when I am with you Dean. I never felt safer in my life than during these days with you."

Dean walked over and kissed Lilly. "You are too good to be true. Yet here you are, flesh and blood and breathing. And cooking for me. When is dinner ready doll?" "In a moment. Set the table, would you? Plates are there, dinnerware is there."

Dean picked some stuff and put it on the table but he was out of his element.

"I really have no fucking clue where everything goes Lilly. I am sorry. I just put it how it felt right."

Lilly looked over. "It looks about right. Knife right, fork left. You pictured using that knife on someone and your right hand is your knife hand, right?"

Dean awkwardly massaged his neck. "Yeah, I kinda did." He admitted and even blushed a little.

"Well, the chicken is dead already but it was a good association. Come here, you can help with the pasta."

He had no idea how she managed to rope him into kitchen duties but he did what she told him to do and he enjoyed her praises. They felt good and he was eager to please her. Eager to pick up new things from her. And when he put the first forkful of her food in his mouth he was pretty sure that he was falling in love with her. Because it was delicious.

Lilly watched Dean eat her meal. He wasn't wolfing it down like she had when he had brought her food back in the day when they were hiding. He was carefully chewing each bite, enjoying it if she read the expression of his face right.

At one point he became aware of the fact that she was watching him and he stopped between two bites. "This is great. You are a great cook Lilly. I would like to stop by more often for this."

Lilly beamed now. "Give me a call when you want to come over for the night and I will fix us something. But dinner means you stay the night. That's the deal."

He grinned now his mouth currently full. When he swallowed he grinned even more looking like a little chipmunk. "Dinner and sex? Doll, mark me down in your planner at least 3 days a week."

Laughing out loud Lilly agreed even though the first sex after their night on the run would be weird and maybe awkward. The adrenaline was gone, the need to feel alive was gone and there was just them and their feelings for each other. Well, she would probably find out soon enough because he was done with his dish.

"There is more if you want." she pointed out and his eyes widened. Oh come on, don't tell me you never had a second helping she thought.

Dean got up and really there was more than enough left and he helped himself to another plate.

"I never had a second helping. In foster care you got your plate and that was it. Back with my dad there was never a warm meal on the table. Occasionally he brought back a burger, cold by the time he got home because his bar was right beside the burger place and he first got the burger and then got drunk."

Lilly reached out her hand and put it over his and stroked it softly. "I don't want pity you know? I survived I am here and I am remotely sane."

"I don't pity you I admire you Jon. You maybe are not a good guy but you are the best you managed to be under the circumstances. I feel for the little boy and feel for the man who still deals with all this panned up anger. It's not pity but sympathy."

He made a face. "You are weird doll. But you can cook so I will keep up with your helper syndrome. And I stand by my word I will give this...us...a try."

"That is all I am asking for."

They finished their meal and Dean offered to clean up the plates. "This is something I can do actually. I had so much clean up duty as a punishment I am an expert."

And he was. With minimal actions, fast and efficient he cleaned their plates and she dried them. They had the kitchen cleaned in less than 15 minutes.

"Ha, never thought it would pay off to be a trouble maker but look at you. You are beaming."

"I am because I hate cleaning up." "Well no worries, that is my part then."

They retired to the living room and Lilly introduced him to something new again. They sat down, she put her head on his lap and she zapped through the TV channels. Dean didn't know what to do with his hands. He started to massage her scalp and brush his finger through her soft blonde hair. When she sighed quietly he knew that she liked this. "You have skilled hands." Lilly praised him and he grinned boyishly. "I bet I can find all you sensitive spots tonight." "I am in. If you don't find them all, you will come back tomorrow night and start from scratch."

Dean thought about this for a moment. "That's a trick bet, right? Because I would like to come back tomorrow. SO you are urging me to NOT find every sensitive spot on you tonight?"

Lilly turned in his lap, lying on her back now looking up to him. "Why rush?" she asked seriously and he nodded. "Right, no need to rush." He leaned down and kissed her soft lips.

In the following weeks Dean spend more evenings with Lilly than not. He liked her cozy little apartment and the fact that he could really catch some good night's sleep with her by his side was a nice bonus. And some sex. Which was nice as well.

Currently they were in bed, cuddling after their love making and Lilly talked to him softly.

"I have to make a confession Jon." She called him Jon most of the time when they were in bed, and she slipped up during the day sometimes as well. He didn't mind, he could in fact get used to it.

"About what doll?" "I stole something from you. Back when you were protecting me." Dean raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?" "Your t-shirt. The one you gave to me at your apartment. It smelled like you. I put it in my bag and took it with me." "So, it's a damn shirt, no worries." "Well, but since you seem not to have a whole lot of stuff I felt constantly bad. So I got you something."

She got up and walked over to her dresser, gloriously naked. And Dean enjoyed the view.

She opened the second drawer from the top and took out a wrapped package.

"Here. I saw it and had to get it for you." Dean looked at the package in his hand like it could blow up in his face any second.

"It's not going to explode. Promise."

He raised one eyebrow and carefully unwrapped the package. What he pulled out was a black t-shirt with a white and blue print on it, showing a howling, lonely wolf.

"It's…thank you. Lilly, thank you." He told her and looked up at her. Lilly put her hand to her mouth when she saw his eyes. "Please tell me this is not your first gift." "Do the strippers and beers count that the guys got me for my birthdays?" he asked, only half joking.

Lilly shook her head. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact, that Dean experienced so much with her for the first time.

"I didn't know ..Jon. I wouldn't have…" "No, I like it. I love it in fact. It is thoughtful and it fits not just in size but the theme as well. Lonely wolf. But I am glad that I found myself a mate." He got up, naked as well and hugged her. "Thanks Lilly." "Yeah, well, there is more." She took the t-shirt from him and walked back to the dresser. "I am not completely sure about this…well I am sure…but I don't know what you will say. I thought we could put the shirt into this drawer here. I emptied it for you. And you can bring some things over for you to change. I live so close to the office it would be stupid to go back and forth for you."

Dean swallowed. It should be comical. Them standing there naked in the bedroom, talking. But the topic was much too serious for him.

"I heard a drawer is a pretty big thing." He said slowly.

"No, we don't have to make a big deal out of it. It's practical. You can stay here longer in the morning. And you are like 3 minutes away from work."

"Yeah, I can see the fucking tower from the bed. Great." he joked.

"Yeah, well. But it is practical. The drawer is yours. You are welcome to leave some stuff here."

He walked up to Lilly and hugged her, again. "Don't play it down. I know this is a pretty big thing for you. For me as well. And I don't want to see it just under a practical aspect but for what this gesture really is supposed to say. Thanks Lil. And I will leave some stuff here. Honestly, all my stuff fits in there." And this time he wasn't even joking. Okay, maybe it would fit in two drawers but that was it.

"You are welcome to put in there as much as you like. If you need some hanger space I can give you that as well. What's mine is yours Dean. Get comfortable here. And…" she grabbed into the drawer, thinking since this all went so well she could knock him to his feet with this last gesture.

"Don't ring the bell anymore. I know you do it only because it's custom and that you could get in here in ten seconds if you wanted to, but maybe you can use this instead."

She pressed a key into his hand. "And you thought it's a good idea to unload all of this in one sitting on me?" "Yes, I needed to get this off my chest."

"Well, I'll take the key. And I will put a new lock into your door. I really hate the old one. Since you told me to get all comfortable here and stuff. And I work for a security company I have an image to uphold."

Lilly smiled. "Do that. It's thoughtful. Thank you. For everything Dean."

"I thank you Lilly. And now let me point out that the next time we have such an important conversation that I want to wear at least a pair of jeans."

Lilly laughed out loud. "I didn't even feel uncomfortable but now that you point that out…lets go to bed."

~The End (of part one)

A/N: That was Dean's story. Thank you all for reading it until now.

Next will be Seth story! The story will be titled: Shield Inc.: Revenge of the Architect!

**Read it here! It is already online! Go to my profile page!  
**


End file.
